Third Time's a Charm
by Kathy Hiester
Summary: Edward and Jacob have broken Bella. It is up to Quil to piece her back together. First Fan Fic. Constructive criticism please.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I am alone. So alone. Edward is gone. Jacob doesn't want me around. He yelled at me and told me he can not be my friend. I have no clue what I did. He was fine and the next day nothing. He would not even answer the phone. After two weeks I could not take it anymore so I went to his house and he yelled at me. My truck is still at Jacob's because I couldn't drive so I walked. So here I am on the beach alone. What is going on? What did I do? Jacob is my best friend. Well he was until this.

QPOV

I can't believe Jake yelled at Bella like that. God she is beautiful. I can't believe Sam actually condoned Jake yelling at her like that. I want to kill both of them. She deserves to be treated with care and she should be allowed to make her own choices in her friends. Wait! Holy Shit! I imprinted. I need to get out of here.

Is that Bella on the beach? It is. God I feel this pull towards her. I can help her. Sam said we could not be around her. Wait ! Same said Jake could not be around her. He did not say that I couldn't. One more step and I will be with her.

"Hey Bella, are you OK?" She looks so broken. I will kill Sam when I see him. "I'm OK Quil. Thanks for asking." She is still crying. She looks cold. I can warm her up. I will sit behind her and keep her close. This is my Bella leaning into my chest crying and shivering. It feels so good to hold her. I can't wait until she is mine. I have to go slow. She was already hurt by that bloodsucker and now Jake. This is all Sam's fault. If she could keep the bloodsuckers secret she could have kept Jake's. Well at least I will be here to pick up the pieces.

"Honey can you move for a second I have to run somewhere quick". She looks like an angel. "Go Ahead you can leave. Everyone does". She is so broken. I have to fix her. I will be her glue. "I will be right back. I am not going to leave you alone ever." Just want to run and phase so Sam knows what is going on. "Sam, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me over by the beach?" He better get here quickly so I can get back to my Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT MY CHARACTERS... I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM...**

QPOV

"Sam, I am glad you are here". Uh oh he looks pissed. Maybe I interrupted his and Emily's "alone" time. That always puts him a bad mood.

"Quil why are you here watching Isabella? I told you to stay away from her."

"Actually Sam you told Jacob to stay away from her and I can't stay away." Jeez who does he think he is? Sometimes he drive me nuts with all his rules and regulations.

"Why not?"

"I imprinted on her." He looks like he is going to blow. Here it comes.

"Shit Quil ! Do you know what this is going to do to Jacob?"

"Don't know, don't care, she is mine. When can we tell her about us?" Does he not understand the whole imprint thing? He was the first to imprint. You would think he of all people would understand the wants and needs that I have. She is my everything else that I have in my life is now second only to my Bella and she is hurting. I really need to get back to her.

"Alright Quil, calm down bring her to mine as soon as you can."

BPOV

I wonder where Quil went? He probably left. Everyone promises they will be with me forever and then they leave. My Dad even left well technically he let my mom take me but still why am I not lovable? I could probably jump off the cliff and never be seen again and no one would care. Why does everything hurt so bad? Edward left, he didn't want me. Jacob can't be my friend. Alice left without even a goodbye. I have no one. Edward was so worried about killing me so he left. Well he killed me anyway. I am dead inside. Here comes Quil. I can't believe that he is coming back. He looks so cute. I love the way he has his hands in his pockets. He looks so deep in thought. WHAT AM I THINKING? Quil could never want someone like me. Besides he would only leave does. Oh he is scooting in behind me. He is so warm. Maybe I should just enjoy the warmth and closeness. If I don't care too much I can't be feels so right. I feel like I belong here in his arms. Being here like this makes me feel whole, protected and safe. Wait, how can this be possible? His warm breathe on my ear is making me tingle all over.

"Bella, baby, Sam wants us to go to his house. He wants to talk to you."

Please not now. I am finally starting to come to the end of a breakdown and he wants to cause another one. He will probably tell Quil to stay away from me too. I don't want to go.

"Quil why would I want to go to his house? He has stolen my best friend away from me when I needed him most." I will not start crying again. I will not be fragile little Bella any longer.

"Baby he just wants to talk to you and I will be right next to you the whole time."

"Quil if Jake can't stand up to Sam for me that how will you? Jake is my best friend and he just walked away from me because Sam told him to. Why would it be any different with you?"

"It will. I guarantee I will not leave your side."

"Alright Quil the worst thing he can do is kick me off the rez. What is here for me anyway?" Maybe I could come down for Quil or is Sam kicks me off maybe Quil could come to Forks. I feel so good with Quil. I guess this means we have to get up but I don't want to. I feel so good just sitting here.

"C'mon Quil let's get this over with." We have to walk to Sam's. Quil is holding my hand. It is a perfect fit. Could I be falling again? NO I CAN'T. Every time I fall they leave and I do not want to drive Quil away. Look at how handsome he is walking next to me. He is so tall or maybe I am short. I seem to be short to all the rez boys. OK Bella we are here. Time to be strong Bella. I really don't know why Sam hates me. I don't even know him. What is Quil doing?

"Quil, don't you think we should knock?"

"No Bella we always just walk in. Sam doesn't care and neither does Emily. This is our home away from home. So allow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

**As I walked in through the door that Quil gallantly held open I noticed several things, the first being that the living are was filled with five huge men including Jacob and Sam. They had not noticed me yet and as Quil walked in behind with his hand on my back guiding my every move I was terrified beyond belief. Jacob looked up and bounded over to me pulling me into his signature hug. I heard a growl and Quil grabbed my hand as soon as Jake put me down. **

"**Jake what is going on? First you say you can't be my friend and now you act like this afternoon never happened. I really do not want to talk to you right now. In fact I was told I was coming to Sam's to talk to him. I was not expecting to be walking in to a houseful of undressed men."**

"**Bella c'mon you know I love you and I would never say anything like that if I had a choice."**

**I heard another low growl. It was then I decided I was leaving. I would walk to my truck and get out of LaPush. I turned and Quil still had still not let go of my hand. As I tried to walk away he gently tugged me back and put his arm around me guiding me to the kitchen. Sam was leaning up against the counter gazing lovingly at a beautiful woman who I assumed was Emily. Quil started viciously talking to Sam. **

"**You told me to bring my Bella here and she walks in to an ambush." **

**Quil called me "my Bella" I like the sound of that. He is so wonderful. I really could find myself falling for him.**

"**I am sorry Quil. I figured it would take longer and I could not just kick them out." Sam looked abashed and Emily looked at me smiling.**

"**Bella it is so nice to meet you. Please sit and have a muffin. Would you like some tea?" Emily seems so nice. I could really like her.**

"**Yes Please." As I went to sit Quil sat quickly and pulled me in his lap. When I went to let go of his hand he grimaced and held on tighter. **

"**Quil, I need my hand in order to eat."**

"**Sorry Baby." Quil disentangled his hand from mine and immediately put his hand up the back of my shirt right above my waist on my bare back. Baby, he called me baby. I think I am falling in love and then my heart will break again because he will leave. Everybody leaves. Emily must have noticed my change in expressions because she looked at me as if she wanted to cry. **

"**Bella, Sam needs to explain some things to you and it would better be done outside. So do you mind if we go to the yard?" Looking into Quil's eyes I realized that I would do anything for him.**

"**Of course. Emily will you come with?" She nodded quickly after looking at Sam for a brief second. As I went to stand I heard the growl again. It sounds like it is coming from Quil. Quil grabbed my hand tightly as we headed out the back door.**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I walked through a back door into a gorgeous yard. There was a circle set up with seats made of the most inviting beautiful driftwood I had ever seen. In the middle of the circle was a beautiful wrought iron fire pit. The rest of the yard was built for family. There was a volleyball net, a basketball court and beautiful lush landscaping. We sat around the circle where Quil again pulled me in his lap. It just felt like I belonged.

"Bella, I have a few things to explain to you." Sam looked so serious. I started shaking. Quil immediately place his hand on my back rubbing little circles instantly calming me.

"OK Sam hit me." What am I going to do if he kicks me off the rez? How will I see Quil? Wait why am I so worried about Quil?

"Bella did you ever hear the Quillete's legends?" I nodded."Well Bella the legends are true."

"Sam, what are you saying? I am confused." Do they know about the Cullens?

"Bella, we are werewolves."

"Show me." Quil gently picked me up and set me down next to him. I immediately missed him and my chest started to hurt. He trotted off to the edge of the yard just barely out of sight. After what felt like forever a beautiful tan wolf hesitantly trotted over and stopped about six feet away. Once I looked into the eyes I knew. I ran over and wrapped my arms around Quil who started purring as I rubbed his belly. Just then the back door slammed open and flew halfway across the yard.

"What the hell is going on?"

Jacob stormed through the backyard and glared at Quil. "What so Quil can tell Bella the stories and be around Bella but I can't. What the FUCK SAM?"

Sam just stared at Jacob and Quil moved in front of me growling. "Jacob calm down. You are scaring Bella and upsetting Quil and Emily." Sam seemed almost to calm as Jacob stalked closer "Jacob sit down now." Sam's voice took on a reverence that was meant for respect and to be obeyed. Wow Jacob sat as if his legs buckled from underneath him. I swear I tried to keep Jacob on the friend level and let him know that our relationship would never be more than that of a sibling nature.

Sam continued and Quil got up and walked to the woods. I involuntary let out a whimper. Jacob looked at me with pain in his eyes. Quil came running out of the woods and picked me up off the ground spinning me in a circle while kissing me on the cheek.

"Bella, Quil needs to explain something to you. It is another part of the legends." Sam looked at Jacob who was visibly shaking.

Quil sat down with me in his lap and nervously started talking. "Baby, there is a thing that happens when you are a wolf. You see when you find your uh soul mate you uh imprint on them. Basically baby I live to love and protect you. You see I can never leave you and honestly I don't want to even try."

I look at Sam who is smiling adoringly at Emily and then at Jacob who is shaking so badly and looking at Quil as if he wants to kill him.

"What the fuck Quil? You knew she was mine and yet you proceeded to take advantage of her."

"Jacob Black !! No one took advantage of me!! Quil was being nothing but a friend because you sent me away !! Get over yourself !!" Jacob was really pissing me off. How dare he yell at Quil like that. It was certainly not Quil's fault that this happened.

Jacob yelled at Quil in almost the same voice timbre that Sam used. "Quil you will stay away from Bella." Quil stood quickly and started to walk away. The pain opened in my chest and I immediately fell to the ground curled in to a ball and started to cry. I heard Sam yelling, "Jacob you cannot do this to Quil and look how you are hurting Bella. Retract that command right away or I will give you a command that you will never be able to come back from."

Quil was almost a half mile away already when Jacob retracted the command. I could barely see him. As soon as Jacob uttered the words I felt the whole in my chest begin to close and my pain was slowly lifting . I heard running footsteps and cried in joy when Quil picked me up in his arms. Between the warmth of Quil's body and the relief I felt my eyes started growing heavy. The last thing I heard was Jacob saying "There has to be a way to break the imprint."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone for all the reviews and alerts. I am switching POV's in this chapter so that you can see what is goin on in Jacob's head. I Do Not Own...**

JPOV

I glanced back to see Quil holding Bella as she laid in his arms sighing softly. They looked right together. How fair is that? I have loved the girl my entire life and here it is she apparently not mine. Well the fates be damned. They had it wrong. Bella Swan was supposed to be with me. I stomped home and up the steps. My dad was waiting on the porch.

"Jacob, Sam called. He told me what happened so why don't you tell me your side. Oh and you will be paying for and fixing Sam's door."

"Dad it is not FAIR. I LOVE BELLA. SHE IS MINE."

"Calm yourself and sit down Jacob. Don't you EVER take that tone with me. I have seen many things in this life and you have to learn control and respect what nature has determined to be right. Do you think that Sam did not go through the exact same thing? There is no way to break the imprint and eventually you will find yours."

Who the hell is he? I mean he is my father and I love him but he has never been a wolf and gone through what I have. "Bella and I will be together one way or another. I am going to bed."

My dad tried to talk to me but I walked away. I can't hear any more about fate and nature. Bella and I are natural. We are meant to be together. Why can no one see that? As I lay in my bed I fell asleep dreaming of the day she will be mine.

BPOV

I woke up hot and sweaty. Where was I? The room was very nice and comfortably decorated in country chic. It had a big bed, desk, chair, dresser adn two bed table. I loved it. I didn't know where I was but it felt like I belonged. Uh I was so hot. Wait Quil is next to me. He looks so peaceful and calm. Wow look at his body. He is a russet god. Maybe I will call him my WILF. I started tracing my hand over his abs and up his chest very lightly. I just wanted to touch him and be close to him. I needed a human moment. Oh Yeah I don't need to say that anymore. Ok Then I needed a moment to gather my thoughts and take care of my morning ritual. I looked over at the desk and there were a set of woman's clothes with a piece of paper on top. As I quietly got out of the bed Quil whimpered a little. I leaned in and kissed his forehead whispering that I would be right back. He smiled and hugged my pillow closely. I walked over to the desk and picked up the paper. It was a note from Emily.

Bella,

Here is a fresh set of clothes. Feel free to use the bathroom and toiletries. You fell asleep so I called Charlie and he said he didn't mind you staying for a few days. I put a new pink toothbrush on the sink for you. You are in Quil's room for when he needs a place to stay so feel free to make it your also. Sam and I are going to Seattle for the day for an appointment and won't be back until tonight.

Love,

Another Wolf Girl

Emily

Aw Emily is so sweet. I think that we are going to be great friends. I took the pile of clothes to the bathroom noticing as I walk out that the clock stated 9:15. Not too bad. It was a late night after all. A quick glance out of the window actually showed some sun. maybe I could take a walk down the beach before Quil woke up. I rushed through my morning ritual and walked out of the bathroom to see Quil sitting on the edge of the bed fresh from a shower. He looked so good.

"Baby what took you so long? I thought you said you would be right back. That was a half hour ago." Quil looked almost pained as took my hand.

"Quil can we take a walk so I can ask you some questions? I really need to figure things out." I really hope we don't run into anyone. I just need some time to get some answers and talk to Quil without interruption.

"Sure, let's go." He opened a drawer and grabbed me a hoodie. I pulled it over my head slowly knowing that it was Quil's by the smell. It was big and warm. Even in his hoodie I felt safe. We walked out the door and headed for the beach. When we got there we walked for about ten minutes before I plopped down on a piece of driftwood. Quil immediately picked me up and sat back down with me on his looked at me anxiously.

"Ok my Bella, What questions do you have for me?"

"Quil, I need to know why it hurts so bad when we are not near each other."

"Well when you imprint you find the other half to your soul. Your soul realizes that and when you are not together your soul releases a pain to let you know that your other half is missing."

"Did you feel the same pain I did last night?"

"Oh Yes my Bella. It was so bad I didn't think I could move."

"Then why did you listen to Jacob and leave?"

"Well Sam is out alpha or leader and Jacob is our beta or Sam's second in command so when Jacob commanded me to stay away my body automatically follows the command. Pretty much that is what happened when Jacob had to stay away from you to begin with but understand that Sam is not a bad guy. It is not that he did not want Jacob around you but you have seen Emily's face and that is what happens when a young werewolf gets mad."

"You mean Sam attacked Emily?"

"No he did not attack her. He phased into a wolf to close. Sam is very protective of people and he did not want you or Jacob to go through what he has and still does every day."

I started to ask my next question when I heard a loud howl and Quil stood quickly placing me on the log next to him.

"Bella, Baby, I have to go do a wolf thing. Can you get back to Emily's ok?"

"Sure I just want to sit here and think for a few minutes."

"OK Baby be careful be safe and know that I am always coming back to you."

"Kay, be careful."

Then he was gone bounding towards the forest. I watched him until I could not see him anymore. The pain in my chest began but it was not as bad as yesterday and I just thought that Quil was coming back to me for it to lessen. I was sitting and thinking about how Quil was so patient with my questions and how nice it was for him to worry about my feelings even as he was leaving. I was just getting ready to head back to Emily's when a shadow fell over me. I turned and saw Jacob. The anger flashed in his eyes and I became frightened. He started to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"Bella you need to come with me. I think I figured out a way to nullify the imprint."

Jacob looks so angry. What am I going to do? Quil if you can hear or feel me I need you. I am scared.

"Jake I am on my way to Emily's. Her and Sam are expecting me soon."

"Lie! Why are you lying to be Bella? I know that they are gone for the day. In fact I will walk over there with you right now."

"That's OK Jake I think I will wait for Quil to get back."

"He will be gone all day. I sent him and Paul to Canada chasing an imaginary leech. He is out of my way and as soon as I consummate my relationship with you the imprint will be broken."

"Are you serious Jacob Black? You want to RAPE me?" I was having a problem keeping calm at this point. I could barely breathe and my chest was beginning to pound painfully. I didn't know if it was Jacob or the fact he is trying to break my imprint and make me lose the other half of my soul.

"No I am not going to rape you. We are going to make love. We are a natural pairing and if we become one the imprint will be broken."

"Jacob, Jake, I don't love you like that. You are my best friend, my brother but that is it. Please understand that I need you in my life but if you do this you will break any hope of being anything to me at all. If you do this I will have you arrested. I will have you tried and convicted and I will have your pack brothers on my side." He is shaking. What should I do? Where are the wolves when I need them?

"Bella, why would they believe you over me? They are MY best friends, MY brothers and I am their true leader. Once I am alpha they will have no choice but to listen to me. In fact that is a great idea. I will take over as alpha and command Quil to leave you alone."

"What do you mean when you take over as alpha? Sam is alpha".

"Sam is only alpha until I take over. I am the rightful alpha and I will take it over and command Quil to not only leave you alone but I will command him to leave the rez." I can't let that happen Quil will lose his family because of me.

"Jacob I will leave the rez and never come back if you leave Quil alone. He does not deserve this it is not his fault." The pain was coming in earnest now and it was growing with every breathe I took. I could not handle it if Quil was hurt because of me. Quil did nothing but care about and protect me. all of a sudden I saw two balls of furious fur heading towards Jake from behind him. They slowed down and quickly but quietly nodded to me. I saw the one was Quil so I assumed that the other was Paul. Jacob must have sensed them because he snatched me from the ground and held me in front of him as he turned and faced the two wolves.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I SENT YOU AFTER A LEECH AND I COMMAND YOU TO CONTINUE!" The wolf I assumed was Paul phased to human form. He was indeed a very naked Paul though I was to scared to worry about being embarrassed.

"We followed that so called leech trail you sent us on only to discover that the trail was old. Quil then felt Bella's pain and we decided to turn around to see what was up. What are you doing Jacob?" Paul's eyed burned with anger as he locked onto Jacob's hand that was around my arm tightly. He then caught my eye and his look softened spurring a little hope to burst within. The hope was quickly busted as Jacob began to speak.

"I am beta and I COMMAND YOU TO CONTINUE AND LEAVE BELLA AND I ALONE!" Jacob started to shake and his grip was starting to tighten.

"You lost the beta position Jacob. You are no longer beta and we no longer listen to your commands." Paul was looking at Jacob with a pitying look. The hope again started to spring from within.

"What are you talking about? I am rightful alpha no one can take any position away from me. I deserve the highest rank." Jacob's grip loosened a little as he started to calm down and rationalize. "I can command you and you must obey. After all I am Ephraim Black's direct descendant."

"You may be a direct descendant but you gave up the position the minute you made a decision to hurt a person that we have vowed to protect you lost any position you had. You know the rules of imprinting. You know that you cannot attempt to harm or harm any of the pack's imprints." I was scared but as I looked into the wolf eyes of Quil who had been growling furiously the whole time I became angry. I was so pissed at Jacob. How dare he try to take away the love that I was feeling? The conversation turned tense with Paul's next words. "Jacob Black I have taken the place of beta and I command you to let Bella go."

Jacob's hand immediately fell away from me as he looked menacingly at Paul and Quil. I quickly ran toward Quil only to have Jacob jump in front of me blocking me. He wasn't touching me but he was preventing me from going near Quil. Paul quietly said "Jacob I command you to stand down." Jacob dropped to his knees and proceeded to lay with his arms in front of him as if he was resting in wolf position. Quil ran over to me and nuzzled my hand as I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around Quil's body rubbing his warm fur. I turned to Paul and to say thank you and saw him pulling up his shorts. I turned away blushing and called over my shoulder "Thank you Paul". I turned around quickly as I heard him swear to see him looking at the empty spot Jacob had been laying. Jacob was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Mine- Thank you for the reviews. **

QPOV

What the hell just happened? I felt Bella's pain and knew that I had to get to her as quickly as possible. When we felt the power shift as we were running back we knew something was terribly wrong. Only a major problem would cause Paul to become beta. We when arrived and heard Jacob threatening her we had no clue he was going to go this far. Paul instructed me to stay phased as he thought that I would have more control that way and he wanted everyone to get out of the situation unscathed. My Bella looked horrified. I could feel everything she could and I knew that if Jacob squeezed her arm any harder it would break a bone. When my Bella is out of the way I am going to kill Jacob. Paul was using all the manipulative skills he had to talk to Jacob. Finally tired of the crap he ordered Jacob to let my Bella go. My Bella then stepped towards me and Jacob stepped in front of her not touching her but yet not letting her pass by to get to me. Paul ordered Jacob to stand down and finally my girl's arms wrapped around me. She turned around to Paul only to turn back quickly blushing. She then yelled her thanks over her shoulder. We were in our own world until Paul yelled and we turned and saw Jacob was gone. My Bella started shaking and I immediately phased to human not caring that I was naked, just needing to put my arms around my girl. As soon as she noticed I was human she launched herself into my lap placing small kisses all over my face. I rubbed circles over her back pulling her closer just needing to feel her against me. I heard Paul say something and throw something at me.

"Quil, put these on before someone sees you." I continued with my Bella and ignored Paul. Bella didn't seem to mind that I was naked and I really didn't care as long as I got to hold my Bella.

"QUIL, PUT THE SHORTS ON NOW!" I stopped and immediately followed the command putting on my shorts in just a second then grabbed my Bella sitting her back in my lap. Paul really was beta. Not that I doubted him. I could feel the power shift as soon as it happened but I had no choice but to follow the command when he used his beta timbre.

"Paul, where did Jacob go? I can't even pick up his scent." That is so weird. Everyone has their own scent and I cannot find Jacob's at all. It is like he was never here. I can't even smell him on Bella and I should be able to.

"Not sure. I mean I put on my shorts and he was gone. There aren't even any footprints to show which way he ran." My Bella started crying in my arms. I could feel her terror and it ripped a hole in my soul. What the hell is going on?

"Bella, baby, it will be fine. The pack will protect you." I will protect her with everything I have, doesn't she understand that. She looks so broken.

"Quil, I don't care about myself. I don't want him to hurt you or any of the pack or imprints." Is she kidding me? She was worried about me and the pack. I love this woman. She is so selfless and beautiful.

"Bella, my Bella, the pack will be fine. My first priority is you and only you. You are my everything. You are my life and love. Without you I will cease to exist."

"Jeez Quil can you profess your mushy bullshit later we have a big problem here. Jacob is gone and we do not know how or where he went. I called Sam and he and Emily are on their way back so we are to go to their house and wait. Bella, he wants you to call Charlie and get him to transfer you to the Rez School so you remain under our protection at all times. He thinks this will be easy because of how being at the Rez makes you happy. When Sam gets here we are going to call a meeting with the elders to try and find out what is going on and how it will affect the tribe."

"OK Paul, I can do that. Quil, why are you smiling?" I feel like a fool but I am so happy. My Bella will be with me all the time. I wonder if I can persuade the secretary to give her the same schedule. The secretary likes me because my mom makes me help her clean up around her yard since her husband died.

"Well baby that means that you will be in school with me all day and since we are in the same grade we will probably have some of the same classes and meal together."

"We could die and you are worried about food? You are so silly." She is trying to look so stern but I can see the smile behind it. I could look at her forever.

"No Bella, Quil is in love. Now let's get to Sam's." Paul is right I am so in love. I stood up picking Bella up with me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and snuggled into my chest. I carried her and with Paul next to me we made our way to Emily's.

BPOV

As Quil carried me to the house I felt safe warm and protected. Paul's hand would randomly touch my shoulder as if he was trying to convey his own brand of protection and reassurance. When we entered the house Quil headed to the living room and went to put me down on the sofa. I clutched on to him and whimpered. I could not let him go. If I let him go then maybe he would leave me and disappear as both Edward and Jacob had done. I don't know what was wrong with me. How could I feel like that after one day? I am still so confused.

"Bella, I need to set you down for a minute. Paul will stay right next to you while I go change. Why don't you call Charlie awhile?" I didn't want to let Quil out of my sight but I knew it was necessary. Paul sat next to me and handed me the cordless phone. Paul put his hand on my shoulder giving me comfort as I dialed my Dad's work number. I asked the secretary to put me through to my dad. When he answered my nerves were in my throat and I thought I was going to throw up.

"Dad, do you have a second so I can talk to you?" I was never good at lying. How will I be able to get through this? I will just stick as close to the truth as possible that way I am not really lying.

"Uh ,Sure Bella What do you need?" He sounds so apprehensive. Have I worried him that much? My poor Dad, I really have to learn to be a better daughter to him.

"Well Dad I was hoping I could transfer to the Rez School. Before you say anything I have thought a lot about this and I am happy here and I love my friends here. When I am in Forks all I have is memories of the Cullens and I get so sad and depressed so I thought..."

"Hold on Bella. Calm down. As long as the elders say it is OK I am fine with that." He sounds so happy now. Maybe this is what I need, well, without the whole Jake is a stalker thing going on.

"Thanks Dad and I think it will be OK. Sam is one of the elders and he is already OK with it." At least I hope so I mean we haven't even talked to him yet but I think he will be ok.

"OK Bells Uh I Love You."

"Love you too Dad." Just then I felt a strong pull to my right and noticed that Quil had come into the room. He sat next to me and Paul removed his hand and walked out of the room. I wonder why Paul has such a calming effect on me. Quil picked me up and put me into his lap. I could hear Paul in the kitchen rummaging around. I was so nervous considering everything that Quil had just confessed to me. I have no clue what to do. All I know is that when he is not near I am unable to function.

"Quil, Will it always be like this? I mean the need to be together and the wanting to be close to each other."

"I think so. Emily and Sam live together and Sam still gets anxious if he doesn't see Emily like every three to four hours."

"How comes Paul can comfort me? When he touches me the ache goes away just a little. I would never even think of Paul in a romantic sense yet when you were gone he filled the space just enough that I was not incapacitated." I hope I do not upset Quil too much by talking about this. I just need answers.

"Well I was thinking about that while I was changing and I think it is because Paul has been chosen to be beta due to another wolf threatening you. In other words he became beta to protect you and keep you safe. My Bella, this does not upset me but actually comforts me as well because your bond to Paul is so strong you will have two wolves to protect you. I will protect you as your soul mate and Paul as your brother," What Quil said made sense. I was so glad that Quil understood the difference. I snuggled even further into Quil when I heard a growl come from the kitchen. Quil quickly stood putting me behind him and lowering into a protective stance.

"Paul, what's going on in there?" Quil called quietly. Quil tensed and waited for a response.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not mine.. I just play with them.. Thank you again for all the reviews. I thoroughly enjoy each one and I am very sorry that I have not responded to each and every one but please know that I do read them.**

BPOV

"Bella, Stay here." Quil was slightly shaking and looking towards the kitchen. He was looking into my eyes while his were filled with the pain of separation.

"Quil, what's going on?" I was growing angry. I just want to continue to live my life. Why did all this mythical shit happen to me? I mean am I just a magnet for the weird? What would happen next? Will a mermaid decide to swim to the beach and proclaim love? I have had enough. I tried to get past Quil who moved to block me.

"Quil, Move." He was dumbstruck and slowly moved out of my way. I was determined as I started to head towards the kitchen only to be grabbed around the waist by Quil.

"Quil, let me go now. I have had it. I am tired and just want this to be over with." Doesn't he get it? My life comes before his. I am tired of being breakable Bella. From now on I will stand up to any danger to protect myself and him.

"Bella, please just stay here." He really looks like he is in pain.

"Quil MOVE NOW!" What is it with men who want to protect me all the time? Just then Sam came out of the kitchen. A look of total relief passed over Quil's face. Sam looked at us and started chuckling.

"Bella, Quil, what are you two doing?" Sam started laughing out loud. What is his problem and where is Paul?

"Sam, Where is Paul?"

"Well Bella, Paul is out back in the yard. He just finished explaining what happened while we were gone. Why don't you go out back as Emily has some news she has to share?" Sam looked ecstatic. I wonder what is going on. I left Quil with Sam and headed towards the back door only to have Paul meet me and grab my hand. Emily looked at our hands with surprise.

"Oh Bella I have wonderful news. I am so happy and I told Sam I had to tell you first." Emily looked radiant. She was practically vibrating with happiness.

"BELLA I AM PREGNANT!" She started clapping her hands and squealing.

"Oh my gosh Em I am so excited for you." I really was. I could picture her toting around a little russet skin baby. I can't wait until Quil and I have a baby. WHOA, what am I thinking? I have been with Quil two days and already I am thinking about a family.

"So Bella, what's going on here?" Emily gestured to where Paul and I had locked hands. I felt the heat stain my cheeks.

"Well Quil says that when Paul became beta he did so to protect me therefore he now has a bond as a sibling with me. When Quil cannot be around me it helps the pain a little by having Paul there." She looks stunned. I looked at Paul and he has a little smile on his face.

"She is right Emily. I feel like Bella is the little sister I always wanted but never had. I would protect her with my life and honestly I get just as much comfort from her touch as she does from mine." Paul's smile became bigger as each word came out. Emily looked perplexed but she was also smiling. I felt two warm arms come around my waist and I relaxed into my beloved's embrace not letting go of my new brother's hand.

"Sam, I am so happy for you and Emily. You will make great parents. We will have our first pack baby." Emily started laughing at the thought of a pack baby while Quil looked happy.

"My Bella, what do you mean the FIRST pack baby?" Quil quickly looked away blushing as I giggled and decided to give in to my emotions. I mean I want to live life not just exist. I am tired of being numb and hurting. I want to be happy and free. I am going to say exactly what I want.

"Well they will have the first and maybe we can help contribute to the rest of the pack's next generation." Quil looked deeply into my eyes and I was mesmerized.

"Do you really mean that? I mean I know it sounds like I am rushing things but I love you." Quil looked so serious at that instant and I just wanted to make him feel what I was feeling.

"Of course I mean it Quil and I love you too." Quil swung me up as Paul let go of my hand and turned me in a circle pressing his lips urgently to mine. Paul coughed and we looked up.

Sam was standing with his arms around Emily his hands protectively over her stomach and Paul was standing close to me and Quil. Sam spoke as he looked around at all of us.

"Let us go inside so I can call the elders and schedule a meeting." I frowned knowing that no matter how happy we were we still had to deal with Jacob. Sam went to the phone and called Quil's grandfather, Quil Sr. who is one of the elders.

"Hello Quil this is Sam. We need to schedule an emergency elder meeting." Sam sounded so serious.

"I understand and I also need you to know that Jacob is no longer my beta. Paul has taken over the place. He was chosen and the pack has all felt the power shift. I will explain it more when we meet." Sam looked thoughtfully at me and Quil before he added. "Your grandson and Bella Swan will also be present."

Sam hung up the phone and turned to us. "The meeting is at six pm in the meeting house"


	9. Chapter 9

**NOT MINE… Again THANK YOU for all the reviews !!**

BPOV

As the time approached for the elder meeting I began to get nervous. I had never even been in the meeting hall as it was considered a sacred place and I was not a Quillete. We were walking over to the intimidating building and my foot steps were getting slower and heavier. Quil seemed to know how I was feeling and held my hand tight and pulled me closer. Paul walked right in front of me and Sam on the other side. I was surrounded by my pack. A warm feeling started bubbling up inside. I knew this was where I belonged. We entered the building and Sam instructed Quil and me to sit on a bench by the wall. The room was large but yet very warm and comforting. There were two rows of about twenty benches facing a half moon shaped table. Each bench was hand carved with different tribal wolver but all centering on the wolves. There were tapestries hung on the wall. Sam took the last seat at the table at the front with Paul sitting in a chair directly behind him. Each chair was also hand carved and seemed to each have personal touch. Sam's had a v formation of wolves with a large black one at the front. The one Paul sat on had a russet wolf directly behind the black wolf. After a few minutes several people walked in. I assumed these were the elders. There was an older gentleman who looked exactly like Quil. When I saw this I squeezed Quil's hand and he must have noticed where I was looking because he leaned over and said "that's my grandfather Quil Sr.".

Quil Sr. looked at me for several minutes after noticing that Quil was sitting with his arm around my shoulders and grasping my hand. Every single part of our bodies was touching where they would meet while we were sitting. He looked very upset. I was starting to feel uncomfortable with the scrutiny when Sam stood and went over and whispered something in Quil Sr.'s ear. They both turned and looked at me with huge smiles on their faces. Quil Sr. stood up and came towards the place we were sitting stopping right in front of us. I shook as I leaned in as close as possible to Quil. Quil Sr. leaned down and pulled me to my feet grabbing me in a big bear hug while whispering in my ear "welcome my new granddaughter". Quil's face lit up in surprise and started to glow. Old Quil then turned and clasped his grandson's hand. "Congratulations my grandson, you are very lucky". He turned and walked back to his seat declaring the meeting was to begin.

**Old Quil/ **_Sam/ _Paul

"**Why did you call this meeting Sam?"**

"_Well sir we had a problem. As you notice Paul is now my beta. There was a shift in power because Jacob physically threatened Quil's imprint relationship and Bella Swan with bodily harm."_

"**Why did this happen? What are the circumstances?"**

"_Jacob seemed to think that Bella Swan was his soul mate even though I had seen in Jacob's mind that an imprint never happened and Bella had said on several occasions that she only thought of Jacob as a best friend and brother. Quil then imprinted on Bella yesterday when Jacob found out he then commanded Quil to stay away from Bella which of course I reversed. This morning Jacob took it upon himself to threaten Bella that he would break the imprint by forcing himself upon her in essence he would have raped her. During the confrontation while Bella was trying to calm him down Jacob then decided he would take over the alpha position with the sole purpose to command Quil to stay away from his imprint."_

"**This has never happened before. Tell me how did Paul assume beta."**

"_Well Jacob had commanded Paul and Quil on a patrol to get Bella alone and during that time Quil felt that his imprint was in trouble and in pain. Paul and Quil were able to disobey the command and return home. It was during that time that they felt the shift in power."_

"**Tell me Paul what happened when you came upon Bella and Jacob."**

"Jacob was threatening Bella and holding her tightly by her arm in front of her. He did not know about the shift in power. When we first came upon them we were in wolf form. I instructed Quil to stay in wolf form due to the fact it was his imprint and I wanted to try and get everyone out of the situation safely. I then tried talking to Jacob and finally had to command him to stand down. Bella then ran to Quil and when I turned around to put on shorts he disappeared. There were no tracks and no scent to follow."

"**Bella dear can you please show me your injuries?" **I slowly stood and walked over past Paul who grabbed my hand and came with me to the front of the elders. I the pulled off my shirt and stood in front of them in my bra. I felt the blood rush to my face and Paul started slightly shaking. Old Quil looked at my injuries on my arms and back glaring at Paul and my intertwined hands with obvious disdain.

"**Paul, can you explain why you are touching my grandson's imprint so intimately?"**

"Sir, when I felt the shift in power it felt as if I gained a sister. Bella is now my little sister and I will protect her for Quil with my life. Bella takes comfort in my presence as I take comfort in hers. I am happy to be part of her life as her brother."

"**Thank you Paul for you are a great man. Now that I see the damage that a wolf deemed protector has done to another's imprint we shall adjourn to discuss the phenomena and a way to remedy the situation." **I finally noticed Billy sitting with the other elders. He then rolled towards me. Quil came to my side instantaneously. Billy started talking looking as if he was going to cry. "I am so sorry Bella. I know that you did not bring this on and I know that you told Jacob on several occasions that he was only your brother. I will accept whatever punishment they set for Jacob".

I nodded my head and went to sit down with Quil on one side and Paul on the other. Sitting between my brother and beloved I waited for the judgment that could destroy my best friend. I thought of Billy and tears started rolling down my cheeks as I thought of the heartbreak he is going through.

Sam brought us drinks and then went outside to call Emily. He was so sweet with Emily. They are so in love and happy. I hope Quil and I will end up as happy as they are. Sam came back in and sat with us. I wondered why he was not in the meeting. I guess because he was to close to the issue. Old Quil led the elders back into the room. My palms started to sweat and I started to shiver. Quil put his arm back around me and Paul grabbed my hand. Old Quil sat down and called the meeting to order.

"**Sam and Paul it has been decided that you shall be in charge of the protectors of LaPush. Quil and Bella, you along with Sam and Paul will be in charge of a punishment befitting what has happened. We recommend leniency as Jacob is a young wolf that has had a lot of responsibility put upon him in a short time. If your punishment does not work the tribe will step in. Is this to your satisfaction?"**

"_Yes Sir and in fact Paul and I had already discussed this and we were hoping that the shift in responsibility and the fact that Quil and Bella have such a strong imprint that the punishment will be very lenient. We would like Jacob to have to sit with his father and Quil Sr. in a series of sessions so he understands the legends and what it is to be a protector. If this is OK with Bella and Quil of course. We would also like it if Bella could transfer to the Rez School so she could not only be with Quil as much as possible to help with the separation pains and so she could learn the way of the tribe."_

"Sir, before you make your decision I would like to say that Bella is in her Senior Year and if it is OK with Chief Swan I will allow her to stay in my house during the week. She will have her own room and I consider her my family so it is my duty to care for and protect her."

I can't believe I am loved and cared for this much. I have not just gained an extended family but a whole tribe. Now if we could just find out what is going on with Jacob everything would be perfect.

"**If Chief Swan agrees that is fine. Let us dismiss this meeting and come together to discuss progress at a later date. Sam and Paul please let me know as soon as you find Jacob."**

"_Of course sir."_

We walked out of the building only to be met by Charlie. He looked happy but concerned at the same time. Sam spoke before I even had a chance to say hello.

"Hello, Chief Swan we have just finished meeting with the elders. Shall we go to my house to discuss the decision?" Charlie nodded. Sam proceeded to lead the way followed by Charlie who kept looking over his should at Quil, Paul and I and our close proximity.

When we reached the house Emily came rushing out the door only to stop short when she saw Charlie. She nervously wiped her hands on her apron and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Charlie didn't even notice Emily's scars.

"Hello, you must be Chief Swan. I am Emily, Sam's fiancé. Welcome. Please come in." Emily glanced at my face and came to give me a quick hug which was hard considering I was tangled into Quil and Paul.

"Emily it is very nice to meet you and I am very pleased that my daughter has such great friends. I really would like to know what is going on here though." Charlie gestured between Quil, Paul and me.

"It's OK dad we will explain everything as soon as we all sit down and are comfortable." So we explained everything leaving out the fact that the boys were actually wolves. Charlie was very angry at Jacob and clenched his fists when Paul explained what he had heard.

"Chief Swan the tribe has decided to counsel Jacob and I, Paul and Quil will be watching over Bella at all times. In fact we would like to talk to you concerning Bella going to school here on the Rez."

"Yes Sam, I already told Bella I am ok with that as long as the elders are on board." Charlie is finally starting to calm down so I walked over and sat next to him. I wanted him to hear the next part from me.

"Dad I am eighteen now and I have made a decision that I hope you can support. I am going to move in with Paul during the week. Before you say anything I will be in close contact with you and Paul's house is plenty big enough. I will be taking off school this week and starting next week I will be going to Rez School."

"You've thought this through right Bella?" Charlie doesn't look that upset. He actually looks relieved.

"Yes Dad. I figured that having a week off I will have time to get settled into Paul's." I can't believe that everything is going so smoothly. I am so excited. I feel like I am ready to start the next part of my life. I am moving on and I am happy about it.

"Bella, baby we are going to hunt for Jacob. Do you want to go home with your dad or stay with Emily?" I don't want them to go at all. Anything could happen in the woods.

**Next chapter- Finding Jacob.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not Mine.. Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts. I am enjoying writing this story. **

BPOV

They were leaving. They were going after Jacob and I was scared. It hurts when Quil is away from me and now I could take no comfort in Paul as he was going along with Sam and Embry. Embry finally knows what is going on. Sam filled him in. He is happy for me and Quil but upset that Jacob is taking it so hard.

_Flashback_

"Bella, What about Jacob?" Embry looks so concerned.

"Em you know that he will always be my best friend but I never felt anymore than that." I have hurt Jacob so bad but I don't know how this could have been resolved any other way.

"OK Bells, You and Quil look very happy together and I know that you can't help who you imprint on. That is why I will not get serious with anyone." I look at Embry and then look to Quil. He is staring at me with a look so deep and loving I can feel it in my soul.

_End of Flashback_

Sam, Quil, Paul and Embry were standing at the table with a map working on search grids. Quil looked at me with sadness and came over and out his arms around me. I needed to feel close to him. I didn't want him to leave.

"Baby, Are you Ok?" Quil looks so worried but in my new found life I have decided to be more upfront so I answered honestly.

"No Quil, I am not. I am worried that one of you will not come back. Remember I know what is in the woods. After a very steamy goodbye kiss they were gone.

_Hour One- No word_

I sit here looking out the window. Staring at nothing and praying for them to return safetly.

_Hour Two- Emily starts preparing food._

Emily is cooking muffins. They are the biggest I have ever seen but how can she cook at a time like this. She says that she loves cooking and this is helping her stress.

_Hour Three- I hear a ruckus outside. _

I can feel the pull towards the window. I know Quil is out there. I rush to the door only to see Sam and Paul carrying Quil while Jacob is being held down on his knees with his hands behind him by Embry. There looks are so solemn. With a cry I run to Quil.

Bella/_Sam/_**Paul**

"What happened? Paul WHAT HAPPENED?" Quil looked so pale and he was unconscious.

"**Bella, honey, he will be fine. Please let us get him inside." ** Paul looked at me anxiously. I could tell it was more serious that he let on.

"Sam, tell me now what happened." I was so pissed. Who were these wolves to keep things about my Quil from me?

"_Bella please."_ That was the last straw. I started yelling at my loudest.

"NOW SAM ULEY!!!!"

" **Sam just tell her so we can get Quil inside."** Finally, I thought a person with some common sense. Maybe I can get an answer.

"_Fine, do you want to know what happened? Jacob attacked Quil. Quil was blindsided because since Jacob had decided to leave the pack we could not hear him or smell his scent." _Embry was still holding Jacob down when I felt a red haze go over my eyes. That was it. I have had it with Jacob Black. He was mine. I quickly spun to Jacob Black and smacked him across the face with everything I had. I started kicking and punching Jacob only to be pulled off by Paul.

"**Bella, please calm down. Quil needs you."**

"I am so tired of this crap Paul. First Edward not wanting me to hang with Jake because of the so called danger and now when I am finally getting to be happy Jacob comes and tries to ruin it. If he was my best friend he would just be happy for me." The whole time I was yelling I was beating Jacob. Embry had let Jacob's arms go and was just standing there dumbstruck.

"**Bella come on honey. Let's go see Quil. Quil needs you. Let us and the tribe take care of Jacob."** I looked at Paul and then down at Jacob who had curled up in a ball and had tears streaming down his face. Embry was nervously looking between Jacob, Paul and me. I allowed Paul to grab my hand and pull me toward the door. Once inside I ran up to our room and saw Emily tending Quil's wounds. The wounds did not look bad and in fact they were healing very quickly.

"Sam, why is Quil still unconscious? His injuries do not look very bad. What exactly happened?"

"_We were searching for Jacob by grids each of us taking a grid. Quil was in the grid closest to Forks in case you needed anything and all of a sudden we heard him howl. When we got there he and Quil were in a full fight as wolves. When Paul, Embry and I showed up Jacob ran off. We were just getting ready to come back here to replenish ourselves to go out again when Jacob ran out of the forest full speed and caught Quil on his side sending him into a tree. Quil just laid there while Jacob continued to beat him. Quil was unconscious. We pulled Jacob off and came back here." _I stood there with tears running down my face, shaking. Sam pulled me into his arms to try and comfort me but nothing would help until I could hear Quil's voice calling me my Bella again. I pushed out of Sam's arms and looked at Emily. She nodded at me and I carefully crawled next to Quil lying as close as I could without hurting him. I was running my fingers through his hair and whispering my love into his ear willing him to come back to me. I lay that way for several hours until Emily came up and begged me to go down and eat. I sat at the table with Sam and Paul when I was told that the elders wanted to meet with me in a half hour. I started shaking.

**AN- Sorry it is short. Things have been very very busy for me. I will try to get out another chapter tonight or tomorrow afternoon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not Mine… Thank you for all the review and alerts I am ECSTATIC to see that people like my story.**

BPOV

I did not want to meet with the elders. What will Old Quil say when he finds out what Jacob did and the fact that it is my entire fault? The elders will blame me I am sure. I quickly put my dishes in the sink and run up the stairs to check on Quil one last time before I am banned from the seeing him. My greatest fear is never seeing his smiling face and hearing his contagious laughter. I will die without him. The hole that is opening in my chest is worse than when Edward left me.

Paul came up to whisper that it was time to go. I gave one last lingering kiss and whispered words of love and then slowly made my way to the front door. Once outside Sam was on my left and Paul on my right. I was again in the protection and comfort of my wolf family. I wondered what happened to Embry and Jacob. Upon entering the building I found out. Embry was standing behind Jacob who was kneeling in front of the tables. Old Quil, Billy and the other elders were already seated. Sam directed me to sit on the bench directly to the right of where he was sitting. Paul sat in the seat directly behind Paul. Upon Paul sitting I noticed Jacob tensed and then shutter.

Old Quil/ **Bella/ **_Jacob_

"Bella we have brought you here in your mates' absence. Due to the extreme nature of this traitorous act by protector Jacob Black we will need your input on his punishment. Do you understand?"

"**Yes Sir, I do."** Do they want me to help decide what happens to my best friend? How can I do that? I am so angry at him yet I really don't want to see him hurt.

"Please call me grandfather young one."

"**Yes grandfather, I understand."**

"Very good young one. Jacob Black it is our understanding that you attacked and threatened an imprint of another and then attacked one of your brothers. Is this the truth?"

"_Yes Sir." _He looks so broken and alone. I wish he did not have to go through this. I am not worth it.

"Please tell us why you felt the need to betray your brother and his imprint."

"_It was a mistake. I was not in my right mind. I was under the impression that my relationship with Bella was more romantic in nature as I was led to believe by Bella Swan". _ What the hell? I have never led Jacob on. Paul puts a calming hand on my leg as if he can feel my anger.

"Grand daughter, have you ever led Jacob Black to believe that you were in a romantic relationship with him?"

"**No grandfather, as a matter of fact there were several occasions where I stated to Jacob that we will never be more than friends of have a sibling relationship." ** I looked at Billy who was nodding and looking at me with pride. I can't believe that Jacob would lie like that. Even his own father believed in me.

"Jacob what is the reason for the lie you have said? My grand daughter and your father seem to think that she has never given you any reason to believe she was your mate. Also the alpha and beta of your pack have testified earlier that you did not imprint on her. Knowing all of this please speak the truth now."

"_She is MINE. I have loved her since I was five. First that damn leech came along and stole her away and then just when I get her back to life Quil takes her away. It is not fair." _ I have had enough of Jacob. Yet again he has pushed me over the edge. I jump up and start towards him only to have Paul hold me back. I have tried to be the good, understanding person and I just can't do it anymore.

"**Jacob Black you listen to me. As of now I want nothing at all to do with you. You no longer will be an influence in my life at all. Grand father, Billy and everyone else I have great respect for your tribe and it's laws and I am proud to be a part of it. Please do whatever you want to Jacob Black. I came here to plead for leniency but after the lies he has told and his unwillingness to take responsibility for his actions he is dead to me."** As I came the end of my rant Jacob started crying. He placed his hands to his face and he seemed to shrink in size. I turned quickly to Paul who gathered me in his arms and sat me on his lap wrapping me in his comforting warmth. I have gained a family but lost my best friend and the person who healed me in the process.

"Let us adjourn and come back with a decision. Embry and Sam please guard Jacob Black and Paul please keep an eye on my grand daughter." My wolf family nodded as the elders moved out the door and into another room for private discussion. All of a sudden my heart felt lighter. Paul's cell phone started to buzz. He quickly answered it and spoke softly into the phone. Sam's, Paul's and Embry's faces lit up. I wondered what was going on when all of a sudden the front door opened and in walked Quil. I scrambled off of Paul's lap and ran into the open arms of my true love. I placed small kisses all over Quil's face as Paul, Sam and Embry chuckled behind me. Emily had called and warned them that Quil was on his way. Quil made it faster to the meeting than Emily could make the phone call.

The other door opened and the elders marched back into the room standing behind there chairs and then all taking their seats at the same time. They all looked very solemn and stern. Old Quil was the only one left standing he looked at Quil and I and nodded with a smile softening his face.

"Is there any one else that would like to speak on Jacob Black's behalf before judgment is made?" Quil looked at me and stood up nodding at his grandfather.

"I would. I was not here when testimony was stated but I most of the crime was against me so I would like to make a statement. Most respected elders I have known Jacob Black my whole life in fact he is one of my best friends. He was always the most giving and happiest of our friends. When we became wolves Jacob hated that it took away our childhood. As a wolf your feelings and senses intensify therefore the feelings he had for Bella when he phased from being human seemed so real to him that he could not help himself. Bella became the one normal thing in his life and he focused on that one real thing in our world contrived of myths and legends. I am asking for leniency for my friend because even though his act was atrocious he was not in his right mind at the time. Thank you." Old Quil smiled and nodded at my Quil. I loved him even more for understanding and bringing reality for what Jacob was feeling. Maybe I was being a bitch for cutting him out of my life. I would talk it over with my family at another time. Old Quil stood up.

"Jacob it has been attested that you have tried to bring harm to your brother wolf and his imprint. For this you only have 30 days left as a wolf. If within 30 days you cannot correct your past mistakes you will lose all power and be cast out of the tribe. During these 30 days you may not speak or be in the company of Bella Swan or Quil Ateara without Sam or Paul present. You will now be considered the newest wolf and have the lowest duties. You will also meet with your father, Harry Clearwater and me for counseling sessions on how a tribe member acts. Remember pup 30 days. Meeting dismissed."

I looked at Jacob and I felt sorry for my best friend. Yes he had hurt me and I hated him right now but he was still my best friend. He looked physically smaller than normal and tears were streaming down his face. Quil grabbed my hand and started to pull me out the door when we heard Jacob speak.

"Bella, can I speak to you?" I turned around to see Jacob standing next to Embry. Paul jumped into Jacob's face and sneered. "I don't think so."

I allowed Quil to gently pull me outside he turned to me and with a small smile said, "you will talk to him Bella, just not today." I understood and was very happy that Quil was there to protect me in this instance.

"Quil, baby can we please go home. I just want to lay in your arms for a while. Oh My I forgot, baby how are you feeling?"

"Right as rain my Bella, Right as rain."

**AN Next Chapter… How does Jacob take being low wolf and how he takes not being able to talk to Bella?**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

The first week after the meeting were filled with happiness for me. I officially moved out of Charlie's and into Paul's. Paul, Quil and the guys turned my room into a paradise. They built me a queen size bed with a gorgeous canopy. They painted the room a soft green and Emily came in and stenciled a vine with gorgeous flowers at the top of the walls. The carpet was a plush light tan and a desk was built into one of the corners. In the other corner Quil personally built me what he called a cuddle space. It had a low book shelf with my books and a small TV with a dvd player in it, a small stereo and a low light reading lamp. He finished by piling gorgeous floor pillows and a matching blanket. It was perfect for me to snuggle in and decompress and read. He topped the cuddle space off with a stuffed wolf with fur the same shade as Quil's. Tomorrow was my first day in my new school and I was so nervous. I will be riding with Paul and Quil to school. Quil used to ride with Jacob but that is not an option anymore. After I cooked dinner and cleaned up Quil said good night. A very long good night filled with tender kisses and touches. When Quil left I sat next to Paul with my head on his shoulder. I was so scared and anxious. Paul looked at me, patted my hand and smirked.

"Bella, you know that it will all be OK tomorrow. No one will mess with you once they see you with us. You see since we can't tell anyone about us we tend to just talk to each other and the others leave us alone."

"Paul, what if people do not think that I belong? What if they think I am not good enough? I know Quil had a reputation before he imprinted. What if the girls say stuff? How can I handle all of it? I am not good at this type of thing?"

"Oh sister of mine, you will be fine. Hey that was funny I rhymed. Seriously Bella you will be fine. We will all be there to rally around you. Well except for Sam as he is out of school."

"What about Jacob?" I hoped I didn't have any classes with him and he was a year below me but in small towns such as ours classes were mixed by ability instead of grades.

"It will work out. Don't worry." He looks so sincere. I hope he is right.

"OK Paul, I am going to bed. Thank you for my new room and for becoming my brother. I have always wanted a sibling and you are definitely the best." I started blushing as I rushed up the stairs and into my sanctuary. I fell asleep quickly and almost immediately was swept into a dream.

_The Dream_

_I was walking in the forest all alone. I heard a noise and into the brief sunlight which filtered through the trees stepped Edward. The sun glistening on his exposed skin created an angel like aura blanketing his body. At first I was happy to see him and as I started to move towards him I heard a growl behind me. I turned slowly I saw the russet wolf that was Jacob. I thought he was protecting me but he went and stood next to Edward as if they were man and pet. Edward leaned into Jacob stroking his fur both of them staring manically at me. All of a sudden Quil in wolf form came up next to me. Edward nodded at Jacob in a silent conversation causing Quil to growl. Edward and Jacob jumped onto Quil pushing me out of the way. I screamed and screamed only to hear Paul. "Bella, Bella come back to me its ok." I looked at Quil lying on the ground motionless and in that instance I knew this was not a dream this was real and I wanted to die to._

PPOV

I woke up the Bella screaming at the top of her lungs. What the hell was going on? Was she being attacked? What is Jacob or that leech was in her room. I ran into her room and noticed she was alone but she was having a nightmare. I began shaking her shoulder and calling her but she would not come back to me. All of a sudden Quil rushed into the room in a frantic state dressed only in his boxers. I looked at Quil incredulously.

"Don't ask Paul. I just knew that she needed me." Quil was struggling in vain to not knock me over to get to Bella. I stepped back to allow him room to get to Bella and I ran to the other side of the bed.

"Bella baby, I am here come back to me. I am right here beside you." You could see the love and care that he had for his imprint. Quil was no longer a player, not that I was worried too much but he was now a one woman man. Quil was a man in love.

"Bella come on. Please wake up." Quil settled in the bed up against the headboard and rocked my new sister in his arms. He stroked her hair all the time murmuring in her ear. This is what being an imprint is about. Bella took care of Quil when he was hurt now it is Quil's turn to take care of Bella. I was jealous. As much as I loved Bella and enjoy being part of her family I want a relationship like hers and Quil's. Bella finally started to stretch and blink away the sleep. She threw her arms around Quil hanging on for her life.

"Quil, thank God, I thought you were dead. I thought Edward and Jacob killed you. It was so real. You were dead and I wanted to die too." Tears were running down her face and onto Quil's chest.

"Sh Sh baby, I am right here it was just a dream. Look I am here and Paul is here. We are fine." Quil continued to rub Bella's back under her shirt trying to calm her down. It was as if just the skin to skin connection was helping.

"But it was so real. Promise me if they come after me you will let me go and not get hurt." Bella grabbed my hand from her place on Quil's lap. "Promise me both of you. I could not stand it if something happened to either of you." I can't believe that she is worried about us. Bella has a heart and soul so pure that an angel would cry in jealousy.

"Bella, Quil and I will be fine. We are here to protect you. Nothing is going to happen. You are just nervous because tomorrow is your first day of school." Poor baby, she has been through so much this week. If anyone messes with her tomorrow they will answer to me and they will not like that.

"Quil, why don't you stay here with Bella tonight? Just leave the door open so the elders cannot say I was not responsible. I will not give them any reason to take my little sister away from me." Quil looked at me with relief. I do not have the strength to make Quil leave her tonight. She needs him and he needs her. We all need her.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Not mine- Never was- Never will be.**

BPOV

Today is the first day at my new school. I woke up in Quil's arms. I tried to get up to go to the bathroom and start getting read but Quil just tightened his arms snoring the whole time. So I resorted to nasty tactics and I started lightly running my fingers across his nose and lips until he smacked himself. It was so funny. He abruptly let me go and sat up causing me to fall out of bed and onto the floor laughing. Paul came to the door and just smirked. "Breakfast in thirty Bella. Quil get home and get some clothes and then come back here to eat."

"Quil are you just in your boxers?" Didn't he even put on clothes last night?

"Yes Baby I am. I knew you needed me and I ran over without dressing."

"Um Quil, it was dark when you ran over right?" When is he going to figure it out? Aww he looks so tired.

"Yes it was. What's with all the questions?" I started to laugh and Quil just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um I was just wondering who was going to see you walk home in just your boxers?" The look on his face was priceless. I started laughing harder from my place on the floor only to scream in giggles as Quil pounced on me and started tickling me all over.

"I will give you something to laugh at. You are not being a very nice girlfriend this morning." I stopped laughing and just looked at Quil. He called me his girlfriend. When a pack member says you are there imprint it is almost as if they did not have a choice but when they say girlfriend it's a choice that they make. My eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over.

"Baby what's wrong?" Poor Quil, my mood changes are definitely giving him a headache.

"Quil you called me your girlfriend. You really do want to be with me Bella Swan not just your imprint." He is just looked at me thoughtfully. He stood up and scooped me up and into his lap.

"Bella, I would have asked you out before but Jacob seemed to have dibs, for the lack of a better word, on you. Until the imprint I could not do that to my brother and friend." Quil looks so sincere.

"I love you Quil." We started kissing only to hear the best big brother ever yell.

"Knock off the mushy stuff we have school. Get down here and eat." You could tell Paul had a smile on his face from his tone. Quil rushed downstairs and I looked out the window just in time to see him barrel out the front door and down the street in nothing but his boxers. I started giggling again and then walked into the bathroom. After a quick shower I dried my hair in loose waves put on a little makeup and headed back to my room. I was not going to change my style just for a new school so I grabbed my jeans and shirt threw on my shoes and headed down for breakfast. I walked into the kitchen just as Paul was putting breakfast on the table.

"Hello my hot brother. You must have all the girls falling all over you." Paul looked at me with a small smile.

"Well I have decided not to date. You see if I am seeing someone steadily and them imprint I will hurt them. I do not want to do that." Paul looked so sad.

"Anyway, don't look so down. Let's get going to school. Can you put some wrap over that plate for Quil? He will have to eat in the car." Paul grimaced with the last statement. I guess he didn't like people eating in his car. Note to self. Don't eat in Paul's car.

On my way out the door I pulled on Quil's hoody. I was wondering why he didn't wear it home with his boxers when I felt strong hands come around my waist. I turned quickly almost dropping Quil's food as he grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a heart stopping kiss. Paul coughed and grunted "guys get in the car we are already running late and Quil do not spill any food in my car". We arrived at the school in record time due to Paul's fast driving only to pull into a space directly in front of the school. I couldn't understand this as the parking lot was full and this space should have been taken. Paul glanced at me and said, "We have certain privileges that come with being a wolf. The school is run by the tribe therefore there are certain people in place which know about us. This allows us to leave when we have to and it also lets us have a bit more freedom and leniency when it comes to our school work".

"Well none of that now boys. I am here and you will be doing homework every night before dinner at the table with me." The look on their faces was priceless as they both let out a moan. I started laughing as Paul stepped out of the car. Quil stepped out and grabbed my hand to help me out of the car. Everyone on the parking lot stopped and stared at Quil and me. Quil put his back pack over his shoulder and grabbed mine. He then threw his arm over my shoulder and we followed Paul to the office. Girls were openly throwing vicious looks my way and boys were openly gawking. Quil was starting to growl lowly. All of a sudden Quil's arm was ripped from my shoulder by a petite thin girl. She looked at me with violent eyes.

"Quil what are you doing with her?" She looked me over with open disdain.

"Well Sarah, this is Paul's little sister and my girlfriend Bella." By this time Paul had turned around and stood with his arms folded across his chest. Sarah looked from Paul to Quil to me and back again before turning back to Quil with a snide smirk.

"That isn't what you said last night Quil." That was it I started laughing out loud while Paul was trying to hold his laugh in. I decided I was going to stand up for my relationship. I wanted to set a precedent for me at the new school. I glared at Sarah all the time laughing before I answered.

"That is really funny Sarah because Quil spent the night with me in my queen sized bed but he was close enough that I know he never left the whole night." Sarah's face turned bright red as she stomped off. By this time Quil and Paul were in hysterics. Paul finally calmed down and said "OK let's get your schedule".

After the secretary gave me my schedules we compared and discovered that Paul or Quil were in every one of my classes. I looked to Quil who just shrugged and said "Grandfather". I thought that it was so sweet that Old Quil cared enough to makes sure I was taken care of. I hadn't seen him since the elders meeting but I was ready to put a plan into action.

"Paul, would you mind if I asked Old Quil for dinner on Wednesday? I will buy the food and cook for all of us." I tried to look at Paul with my biggest doe eyes.

"Stop it Bella. You don't need to use that look on me. It is your house too and no I do not mind at all. As long as you cook that delicious food and I get some." Paul started laughing as Quil was looking over my shoulder at something. "Quil" Paul said, "Can you please invite your grandfather"? Quil didn't answer and just kept staring. Paul and I turned around and saw Quil staring at Jacob. Jacob and Embry had just gotten out of Jacob's car. Embry nodded and waved at us with a small smile. Jacob just frowned. All of a sudden Paul and Quil growled. I wondered what was going on. I looked at Jacob and he was smirking and glaring at us while Embry looked pained.

"All right you two. What is going on?" I wanted to know and I hate that I have to find out everything second hand.

"Well Baby, with our heightened senses we can hear what Jacob is saying and he is not being very nice towards you." Quil looks angry and then resigned.

"Tell me right now." I am about to blow up. First that Sarah bitch and then Jacob being a jerk and school has not even started yet.

"OK Baby, basically he said that you are tainted by him and that you gave yourself to him and are working your way through the wolves. At least that is what he is spreading around the school. I mean he isn't putting us out as wolves. You know what I mean." By the time Quil was done I was done with being nice Bella for the day. I decided to take a stand right in the parking lot. Jacob and Embry were about 10 feet from us when I decided to make my grand announcement. I broke away from Quil and Paul heading towards Jacob and Embry. Embry stepped in front of Jacob stopping him from talking to me. Now was the time.

"Attention everyone !!" People started gathering around watching me and the drama I was about to produce.

"I know that you do not know me but I am sure that you have heard about me from Jacob Black. I am Bella Swan, sister of Paul, girlfriend of Quil. Apparently Mr. Black has been spreading heinous rumors about me. Well I wanted to tell you all something. Not only did I never sleep with Mr. Black but we never had sex or even kissed. Now I am not saying that he was not my best friend. He was and I am sorry that he feels like he need to defame me in such a way but it is not my fault that he can't get it up and I am still a virgin." Jacob looked down ashamed and angry. Embry started clapping to be followed by Quil. Paul looked thoughtfully around the crowd and decided he also wanted to say something.

"Guys what you see before you is a family, my family and I am not happy that Jacob Black has tried to lie and start rumors about my little sister. She is my sister by choice and the elders agree. If anyone has a problem with her they will have a problem with me. Quil and Bella are very close and have a great relationship. If anyone tries to get in their face or give them grief about it I will be standing right there besides them supporting them because that is what family does." I started crying right then. My family loved me. I was accepted by them and nothing else mattered. Everyone that had been standing by Jacob moved away from him and as I turned to go to my first class Quil put his arm around me, Paul grabbed my hand and Embry came up behind me guiding me by putting his hand in the small of my back. Jacob was left standing alone, defeated. I glanced back and I was triumphant but not happy at all.

**AN OK you are getting two chapters in one day because I never know when I will have time to throw something together. Thank you for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- Not Mine- Again let me thank everyone for their words of encouragement and their alerts. My hubby thinks I am crazy with how excited I get every time I look at my phone (I have a Blackberry so I get my email alerts immediately).**

**Real Quick- I just wanted to clarify a question I received: Embry is only with Jake all the time to make sure he is abiding by the elders conditions. When he walked away from Jake he basically gave up on him.**

BPOV

The rest of the week went pretty smoothly. There were a few exceptions with girls who tried to insinuate themselves between me and Quil and of course Quil and Paul had their hands full with the boys who thought they had a chance with me. I still do not understand what is so special about me. Jacob sat with us at lunch but he rarely said anything and spent the whole hour looking out the window. I really wanted him to retain his power and I talked to Quil, Paul and Sam about how to push him to realize what he did was wrong. On Monday, two weeks into Jacob's thirty day probation and the beginning of my second week of school I finally came up with a plan.

Quil and I were sitting in class when the teacher announced we had a new student named Carlie. A beautiful copper haired girl entered the room. Jacob was stunned. He had imprinted. The teacher sat Carlie between me and Embry and it was then and there I came up with my plan. I excused myself and ran to the bathroom to call Sam and explained my plan to him. Sam was hesitant but all for it. Twenty minutes later Jacob was called to the office to meet with Sam. Carlie was so nice. I invited her to sit with us at lunch and after filling in Embry and Quil I put my plan into action. Jacob came back from the office and looked pained. I ended up with Carlie in all my classes so I introduced her to Paul and filled him in. After morning classes I grabbed Carlie's hand and pulled her to the lunchroom. We grabbed our food and headed towards the table only to see Jacob smile so I detoured and headed to a table down from our regular table. Quil and Embry followed me and when sitting I made sure Embry sat next to Carlie. Jacob was livid and looked to be in pain. Paul just smirked. Carlie asked why we were not sitting with Paul and I said that Jacob is a jerk and that he is my ex best friend. I knew Jacob could hear everything. Paul just winked at me knowing what was going on. It really got worse when Carlie commented on the hotness factor that my brother had. Paul started laughing and Jacob looked like he was going the vomit. Embry then asked Carlie if she wanted to come to the beach after school and I added an invitation to dinner after the beach. As long as I kept Carlie with me Jacob could not even to attempt to break the alpha command that Sam had given him to stay away from Carlie.

After school we walked to the parking lot to see Jacob standing at his car with Embry right next to Paul's car. Jacob looked like he wanted to say something but I grabbed Carlie's hand and pulled her into Paul's car so she would sit next to Embry. I glanced in the mirror as we drove away to see Jacob fall to his knees in pain. I felt guilty then as I knew the pain he was going through.

The next few days were filled with school during the day and Carlie, Quil, Embry Paul and mr hanging at our house everyday after school. Carlie's parents were so nice and they seemed so happy for her to have found such good friends. Carlie was quickly filling the hole left by Jacob. I really had found a new best friend. By the following Monday, Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry and I had been summoned by the elders. We slowly walked over to the building again I was so nervous. Upon entering Old Quil came over and gave me a hug whispering in my ear "granddaughter you are very special and very smart." As we entered the meeting room I saw Jacob on his knees crying. We sat down in our usual places as Old Quil called the meeting to order.

**Old Quil**/Bella/_**Sam**_/_Jacob_

**"Jacob has asked for this meeting. So we shall let him speak and explain why."**

_"I can't take it anymore. I now understand what I did to Bella and Quil. Please I am asking PLEASE release the alpha command and let me talk to my imprint. I am begging I can not take the pain any longer." _By this time Jacob was in hysterics and laying in a fetal position on the floor. I stood up. If he wanted the command reversed than I had questions that needed to be answered.

"Can I please ask Jacob some questions concerning his realization and his request to reverse the alpha command?"

**"Of course granddaughter. Please go ahead" **I turned to Jacob who had sat up on his knees. Tears were still running down his face.

"Jacob I understand that you feel the pain from not being in contact with your imprint. Do you understand now what you have put Quil and me through?"

_"Yes, Bella and I am so sorry. I thought that the pain was psychological caused by the constant reminders of the legends. Please forgive me."_

"Jacob, your imprint has become my best friend. She has filled the hole that you created. How can I trust you to not try to rape her as you did me? How can I trust that you will not hurt my best friend?" Jacob broke down again and started keening loudly.

_"Bella, I am so so sorry. I would not have went through with it. I was not in my right mind. I now realize the transgressions that I put forth and again PLEASE forgive me. I could never hurt my imprint. I love her with everything I have."_

"Jacob, you said that about me three weeks ago and you do realize that she has a choice right? I hate to tell you this but she is quite close to Embry. Are you going to force her to drop us as her friends because you are to afraid of what we may say?" Jacob looked horrified. He had not thought that she would not want him that way. He had noticed that she spent a lot of time with Embry but it never dawned on him that she would only want his as a friend. Jacob laid on the floor chanting.

_"What have I done? What have I done? I almost destroyed my best friends happiness. I almost raped my best friend. My imprint will hate me. What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?"_

**"Granddaughter can I please interrupt? I believe that I have a decision that will be beneficial for everyone."**

"Yes Grandfather please give us your decision."

**"Jacob Black I will have Sam reverse the command but there will be conditions. One: You cannot be with your imprint alone. You will be in the company of one of your wolf brothers at all times. Two: You cannot physically touch your imprint until you have proven your trustworthiness. Three: You cannot mention Bella or any of your pack brothers in a negative way. Do you agree to abide by these conditions?"**

_"Yes sir but may I say something to your grandchildren and the pack members?"_

**"Of course Jacob."**

_"Bella, and my brothers I know that I have commited many crimes against you. I know that it will be a long time until I earn it but please allow me to try to earn your forgiveness."_

"Jacob, it will take a long time of sucking up but of the pack agrees then I agree." Jacob looked so relieved.

_"Thank you Bella."_

**"Sam can you please change the command now?"**

_**"Of course sir. Jacob Black from this moment on the alpha command against your imprint is reversed and a new one is in place. One: You will NEVER be alone with your imprint Two: you CANNOT PHYSICALLY TOUCH your imprint Three: You CANNOT TALK NEGATIVELY AGAINST THE PACK OR BELLA SWAN."**_

You could instantly see the relief in Jacob's face as he quickly ran out the door. We said our thank you's and went back to our house. I had just served dinner when there was a knock at the door. Paul opened the door and there stood Jacob looking miserable. Paul motioned him in. He shuffled along and then crashed on the sofa while we gathered round.

"Jacob what is wrong now?" I had to ask. I mean this is just ridiculous.

"I went to Carlie's house just to introduce myself properly and she slammed the door in my face." I started to giggle. I couldn't help it.

"Jacob, you have ignored her for a week and she is my best friend so she knows the hole you left my heart because she filled it up. She knows you were a jerk and then you just show up at her door. C'mon I thought you were smarter than that. We shall start the get Carlie to be Jacob's friend crusade tomorrow at school."

"Really Bella, You will help me." That face always gets me. I can tell when my best friend needs help.

"Yes, you goof, I will. Now let's go eat." Quil and Paul looked at me with love and pride shining in their eyes. I had no doubt that Jacob would go back to being the Jacob I knew before the whole mess started.

PPOV

When I opened the door and saw a broken Jacob I was shocked. I mean we had just made his day and I think he got off pretty easy. I let him come in and sit down before Bella asked him what was wrong. I love my new little sister. She is so pure and forgiving. When she offered to help Jacob with Carlie, Quil and I looked at each other and then at her with such love and pride. She truly is an angel.

QPOV

When Paul opened the door and I saw Jacob I bristled. I did not want Bella upset and lately all he did was upset her. Not only did Jacob interrupt our dinner but he looked like he wanted sympathy. Well I had none for him. When I heard Bella ask him what was wrong and he said what happened I almost laughed out loud. I mean c'mon he deserved it. He caused so much bullshit for Bella and now he feels her pain. The way she told him off but agreed to help him become Carlie's friend stunned me. Even with all the crap he pulled she would still help Jacob. That's when I knew. My girlfriend was an angel.

BPOV

After we finished a dinner, in which conversation was minimal with Jacob looking so bad, everyone cleared out. Quil and Paul were doing dishes after Quil told me to relax since I cooked. I took a drink and went out in the garden and sank onto my favorite chair, which I claimed as mine the day I moved in and discovered the sanctuary that Paul called the backyard. What Paul called a backyard I called a paradise. There were beautiful flowers and blooming bushes everywhere. Even on a rainy day it is beautiful and calming to sit out here. One day I will have my wedding out here. Wait wedding. Who am I kidding? Quil will eventually find someone better and I will be alone living with my brother and his wife and kids. I am sure that Paul will never make me leave. I mean he does really feel and acts like a real sibling. I could hear snippets of conversation from the kitchen. My men are such good friends. I am so lucky. I should just relax and let my mind relax a little. Between the chair and the fading twilight I fell into a deep sleep.

I was woken by the warm arms of my WILF lifting me and then sitting on my chair with me in his lap. I was in the zone between sleep and wake barely registering the people and conversations around me. My slumber was comfortable and safe. Quil made this possible. I registered Paul getting up and heard the back door when my dream started. I could feel Quil running his fingers up and down my arms, across my neck and stomach. I started getting moist. The light touches were driving me crazy. I wanted more. I moaned and wiggled in Quil's lap causing his to hiss. I could feel his erection which just spurned me on. I wanted Quil more than I wanted anyone ever. Quil started placing open mouth kisses on my face while running his fingers along my waistband under my shirt. He slowly dipped his finger into my pants and by this time I was wide awake. I quickly turned straddling Quil grabbing his neck and pulling him his lips to mine. I ran my hands under his shirt and up his chest stopping to pinch his nipples. I grinded into his hard cock and felt it twitch causing me to grow even wetter. Quil grabbed my hands and stopped all movement. He pulled back and just sat there. I immediately jumped off him and ran into the house. I knew that he didn't want me. I wasn't good enough for him and I knew it. I was in my bedroom in my cuddle space crying when I heard a soft knock.

"Bella, baby, Can I come in?" He sounds so depressed. I guess I can still be his friend. I mean I love him so much that if he is happier with someone else that I will let him go.

"Sure Quil, the door is open." Quil slowly opened the door and came in. He kneeled down and gathered me in his arms sinking into my cuddle space. He grabbed my blanket and my wolf. He placed the wolf in my arms before covering us both with the blanket.

"Bella, why did you run?"

"Quil, I just can't handle it. When you rejected me I just freaked. I understand though. You can do so much better than me." Quil's breathing picked up and he held me tighter.

"Oh Baby, I was not rejecting you. It's just that you are so special to me and I want our first time to be special. I want you to know all of me. I want everything and forever with you. I want my ring on your finger and I want you swollen with our child. I want our own house with a garden sanctuary just for you." By this time we had both started crying. I couldn't believe he felt this way. I'm plain and boring and OK looking I guess.

"Bella, I love you more than my own life and I would never intentionally hurt you. Please say you forgive me."

"Listen my WILF, there is nothing to forgive. Nothing at all. It was my entire fault and my insecurities from being rejected so many times." Quil looked puzzled. He took a deep breathe and asked.

"Bella, baby, what does WILF mean?" I started giggling and gathered my courage.

"Well Quil, it means WolfI'dLiketoFuck." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"What was that Bella?" Quil was blushing almost as bad as I was.

"Umm, Wolf I'd Like to Fuck." All of a sudden I heard a loud laugh from down the hall and then Paul yell, "now I've heard everything. Just not here and remember Quil she is my little sister and I will make you run patrols all day every day if you try anything with her."

Quil just started kissing me and when we finally had to stop to catch a breathe he tucked me into his chest and I fell into a dreamless sleep only to feel him kiss my hair and whisper "I love you my angel".


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- Still not mine- Thank you for all the alerts and reviews.**

BPOV

I woke up still ensconced in the warm arms of my beloved. We were still in my cuddle space and Quil was sleeping deeply. I tried to stand up only to have Quil hold me tighter. He was sleep mumbling and he got a big smile on his face. I strained to listen and I my heart soared when I heard him say "she said yes grandfather". I hoped that one day I would have a chance to say yes.I started tickling his stomach to hopefully wake him up. He started laughing and tried to just hug me into submission.

"Quil we need to get going or we will be late for school." Just then I heard the door slam and Embry and Jacob yell at Paul who was apparently cooking for breakfast for everyone. Quil looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and cuddled back into my pillows and blanket. You can stay here but I am going to shower. I decided to be brave and Quil just stared open mouthed as I took off my top and stood there. I started to pull down my pants when he gulped and said "Baby I gotta go change. I will be right back". Quil took off out the door and I heard his trip going down the stairs as I put on my robe. All of a sudden I heard three very loud guffaws coming from the kitchen. I wondered what that was about. I rushed through my morning routine and went down for breakfast to see Embry, Jacob and Paul smirking. I filled up my plate and sat down. The boys barely glanced at me. All of a sudden Embry started coughing and the cough suspiciously sounded like "WILF". Paul fell out his chair laughing while Jacob was snorting. I turned bright red and headed out the back door plopping in my chair not touching my food. A few minutes later I heard the front door slam and them some loud voices. Quil came out the back door slightly vibrating.

"Baby, please come in and eat. If you don't I will worry all day." He came over and kneeled in front of me. I reached up and ran my hands through his just washed hair making him purr.

"I'm just not hungry. Do you mind if we leave now and walk to school?" I really didn't want to be around those three jerks even if one was my brother.

"Um OK but why don't you want to ride with them?" Duh I can't believe he needed me to tell him.

"Because I can't take any more teasing and the fact that all my business is broadcasted and can't stay in the house." Quil started vibrating again so I started running my hands through his hair again. He calmed down immediately.

"OK, let's go." Quil walked in the house to grab our bags and I went out the side gate. He caught up to me and we started walking to school just holding hands and enjoying the morning. A car came screeching up behind us causing me to jump. I turned around and saw Paul jump out of his car throwing his arms up in the air.

"What the hell? Why did you guys leave? Why are you walking?" Paul was shaking and it looked like he was trying not to cry.

"I thought something happened to you. Bella, I can't lose you. You are my baby sister and I love you." I started crying. I didn't mean for Paul to be so upset. I just didn't want to deal with anymore teasing this morning.

"Listen big brother, I am sorry but I am not used to having my private life broadcasted and you told Embry and Jake about a private conversation between me and Quil. Wait until you bring a girl home. I will embarrass you so bad you will cry." Quil looked like he was going to laugh and Paul was smiling so big. I was clueless at this time. What in the world was going on.

"You two argue like real siblings." Quil had no clue what to do when I am mad because now I turned on him.

"Are you saying we are not real siblings? I would do anything for Paul and he would for me. He is my brother in every sense of the word. We are just siblings by choice instead of biology." I was so pissed off by the time I started walking backwards yelling. I did not need either of those bozo's I could get to school myself. Paul and Quil ran back to the car and drove slowly behind me the whole way to school. Not talking to me or even trying though when I glanced at them Paul had a big smile on his face and Quil looked very upset.

They followed me through the parking lot and into the space reserved for Paul. I walked up to Carlie ignoring everyone else. Carlie looked at me and she could tell I was upset so I told her what happened this morning. I really can't wait until she know about everything so we can really talk. Jacob and Embry walked up to me and apologized. I took this opportunity to introduce Jake properly. Carlie bounced over put her arms around Embry and kissed his cheek thanking him for dinner last night. Jacob looked heartbroken as she totally ignored him. I hooked my arm through Jakes ignoring Paul and Quil and walked into the school. Carlie just looked confused as she noticed me and Jake. I ignored Quil and Paul even though Paul walked behind me to every class. Lunchtime came soon enough and I grabbed Carlie's hand to drag her to lunch. The make Carlie Jake's friend plan was about to start. I held the door for Carlie and went in behind her she stopped suddenly and I ran into her back. I looked around her to see what caught her attention and there sat Quil at a lunch table with Sarah in his lap and her arms around his neck. Before anyone could see me I turned around and ran. I ran all the way home and up into my closet. I fell on the ground and just cried. I knew that Quil was too good for me. I cried so hard I eventually fell asleep exhausted.

Carlie POV

I was confused most of the morning until Bella revealed that she and Jake had sort of made up and that he wasn't as much of a jerk as she thought. She also explained why she was ignoring Quil and Paul. They had made fun of something she said this morning. She said that at lunchtime she was going to talk to them. Bella bent down and opened the door as if she were opening it for a movie star. I entered the cafeteria and stopped short causing Bella to run into me. There sat Quil with Sarah on his lap. I can't let Bella see this. Oh Man there she goes I guess I was too late. I walked up to Quil and slapped him. He just looked at me and said "Help".

"Help with what Quil. You look like you are doing fine yourself. I can't believe you are doing this to Bella. I thought you guys were the forever kind of love and now you broke her heart." Quil opened his mouth to say something just when Paul walked up and started yelling.

"What the fuck Quil? What the hell do you think you are doing to my baby sister?" Damn Paul looked mad. I would hate to be on the receiving end of that anger. Jacob and Embry also walked up to see what the drama was. When Jacob saw what was going on he started to shake and Embry grabbed him and took him outside. I had never seen anyone shake like that before. I turned my attention back to Quil who was trying to shove Sarah off his lap unsuccessfully. Damn the bitch can hang on tight.

"Listen I know what this looks like but I can guarantee this is not what it seems. Now can you please help get her off me before Bella sees this?" Quil looked horrorstruck at the thought that Bella could see this. Well I will break it to him.

"Listen you dumbass she already saw you." Quil stood so quickly that Sarah lost her grip and fell on the floor. Quil looked between me and Paul gasping for breath.

"I swear to you I didn't do anything. I was sitting here waiting for you guys and talking to Jared about an assignment and she just came up and jumped in my lap spewing crap about how she was better than Bella. I tried to remove her without making a scene. Ask Jared?" I looked at Jared who nodded his head. Paul was just looking at Quil.

"Well she ran off. I have no clue where she went." I would go look for her but Paul and Quil probably know better where she would go and I wanted to see what was up with Jake.

"Paul can you please help me find her? I can't believe this. Carlie will you tell Jacob and Embry that we went to look for Bella?" I nodded my head and hoped for the best.

QPOV

We had been looking for Bella for about three hours when Paul and Sam howled. I barreled towards their howl running full out. I knew from their mind that they didn't find her but my chest hurt so bad that I had to do something. When I arrived at Sam's and phased I walked in to find the pack eating at the dinner table.

"What the fuck are you doing? Bella is out there somewhere and you assholes are eating." I was shaking and I couldn't calm down. My Bella could be hurt, alone and afraid and my brothers were sitting here eating.

"And you Paul. You call her your baby sister and yet you are relaxing at the table. She is out there and we need to find her." By this time Sam had moved to be in front of Emily and he was starting to vibrate.

"Quil you need to calm down. Yes I am her brother and yes I want to find her but I agree with Sam that we have to keep up our strength. We have been searching for a while now we need to revive ourselves." I wanted to calm down but I knew I couldn't stay here. I ran out of the house quickly phasing and ran into the woods. I decided to go back to the school and try to follow the trail from there. When I arrived at the school I quickly found her scent but I noticed something different. The stronger of her scents was mixed with salt like she was crying. I decided to follow the stronger trail which led right to her house. I was confused. Did no one think to check here? God Damn it. I phased and ran into the house calling her name. I checked the downstairs and saw no sign of her. I ran up the stairs and into her room but it was empty. I then checked Paul's room, the guest room and the bathroom they were also empty. That was when I thought I heard a small noise that sounded like a whimper. I turned around in the hallway as silently as possible until I heard it again. It seemed to be coming from Bella's room.I slowly walked into her room and heard nothing. I sunk down on my knees and started to cry. It was then I heard it. A whimper in the closet. I got up and slowly opened the closet door to see my angel laying on the floor curled into herself crying and whimpering in her sleep. I gathered her into my arms and she opened her eyes a little she looked at me and smiled. All of a sudden she was jumping out of my arms and she ran across the room. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. My Bella, my beautiful angel was afraid of me. She was afraid that I didn't want her, that I was rejecting her. I hate what Edward and Jacob have done to her. They broke her down.

"Baby"

"Do not call me that Quil." Wow she looks mad now. OK let's try again.

"Bella, Can I please explain?" I really hoped she said yes. She really needed to understand that I had nothing to do with what happened at I hate that slut. SHe has been out to get me since I buffed out when becoming a werewolf.

"Quil I do not want to know. Can you please just leave?" She was holding herself across her stomach like if she let go she would fall apart.

"Bella we have been looking for you for hours. Let me call the pack and let them know you are here and safe and then we will talk." My Bella looked so distraught as I took out my phone and called Paul relaying that she was home and OK but could I have a few minutes alone with her before he came home.

"Bella, baby, what you saw today was not me?" She will not even look at me.

"Well then who was it? Your goddamn twin." Wow this could take longer than I thought.

"Listen, Bella, I love you. I love only you. Please believe that. What happened today was Sarah jumped in my lap. I was trying to push her off when you must have seen me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and would not let go. I was trying not to make a scene but instead I upset you. I would do anything to go back and embarrass Sarah but I was trying to be the kind of man worthy of you." My Bella had started drying and she sat in the cuddle space picking up her stuffed wolf and stroking it. I kneeled in front of her and gently took her chin and so she was looking in her eyes.

"Bella, my Bella, my angel, you are my world and everything in it. I would never intentionally hurt you. What happened today was simply a misunderstanding. Bella I will never cheat on you, never leave you, you are mine and I am yours." By this time Bella was in my arms crying and trying to talk. I smothered her words with a kiss and just held her tighter.

"Quil, I am sorry. I should have not had run and I should have had more faith in you." My poor angel. I will make this up to her somehow. The door slammed and she got up. I missed the feeling of her in my arms already. I wonder if being absent from her presence would always hurt this much. I will have to ask Sam tomorrow. My Bella walked towards the door when she got there she turned back to me and said "Oh and honey don't worry I will take care of that bitch tomorrow". With that last thought she bounded downstairs and into her brothers arms.


	16. Chapter 16

AN- Not mine- I am trying to figure out a timeline on when the readers would like this to end. So please let me know your opinions. And now- On With The Show!!

BPOV

Quil stayed all night with me again just holding me in his arms while we slept. I will have to ask him if his arms ever get tired. I woke up feeling so refreshed and jumped out of Quil's arms who sat up looking dazed. After telling him I had to go get ready for school I hopped out of my room and into the bathroom pausing at Paul's doorway only to hear his snoring away. Well, I guess I was a little early but I wanted to look my best today. I walked back to my room in a towel only to have Quil rush again down the stairs yelling that he would be right back on the way. He is so funny. I think I will have to tie him up and take advantage of him to take our relationship to the next level. I took extra care with my hair and makeup today. I wanted to look my best. I was standing in my closet in a bra and panties trying to choose a perfect outfit when I came across a bag with a note from Alice that said "you'll know when you need this, Love you , Alice". I started to tear up as I read the not but decided that everything that had happened in my life was fate. I decided to open the bag and came across the cutest and smallest jean skirt I had ever seen and the cutest low cut top. There were even tights and the nicest and probably very expensive low platform heels. Oooo I have found my outfit for the day. I got dressed, admired myself in the mirror and then headed downstairs just as a freshly washed Quil walked in the door. Quil's mouth dropped and he gulped very loudly.

"Baby, you look hot." Hmm how can I work this for myself? I loved Quil's reaction. His eyes turned dark with desire in turn making me wet.

"Well Quil, my big, strong, WILF maybe tonight you can see how hot I really am?" He started breathing heavily and grabbed me sinking his warm hands in my hair and dragging his lips across mine for the most passionate kiss I had ever received. His hands tightened in my hair eliciting an involuntary moan from me. My hands were just wandering up his shirt to his bare abs. I felt like I was literally melting into him. We were rudely interrupted by some coughing and a "hell no."

"There is no way my little sister is wearing that to school. Go upstairs and change little missy." Paul is so funny. He may be my brother but he is not taking away my rights. He was standing there with his arms crossed shaking his head. I tried unsuccessfully to hold back my laugh.

"Paul, brother, I am wearing this to school today and there is nothing you can do about it so just shut it, grab a pop tart and get your ass to the car." I turned and grabbed my bag and headed outside. Quil put his hands in his pockets and turned to follow me when I heard Paul say "you do realize that all the guys at school will be looking at her", to whom Quil responded "Oh Fuck Sam will not be happy about this." I wondered why Sam would not be happy. I mean Sam doesn't care what I wear. I hopped in the back of the car and shut the door so Quil would sit up front with Paul. They sauntered to the car both looking very uncomfortable. When they were seated and we pulled out onto the road I decided to ask a question. I leaned into the front showing off my low cut top and proceeded to talk to my favorite boys.

"So boys, why in the world would Sam not be happy about what I am wearing?" Paul looked at Quil and they both looked uncomfortable. Paul decided he would be the one to explain what Sam had to do with my outfit.

"Well sis, Sam will not be happy when Quil or I get into a fight because someone said something about you or to you." OK I guess that makes sense.

"I could call Sam and have him place a command on you so you cannot touch anyone." Both of them looked horrified. They yelled out together "NO." Boys are so funny sometimes.

"Next question for Quil, Do your arms and lap ever get tired of holding me?" Quil looked at me like I was crazy. Hmm I guess I know what his answer will be.

"Baby, I would hold you all the time twenty four hours a day seven days a week and never get tired. My arms are where you belong." I almost cried. I fanned myself to stop the tears and leaned back in my seat to just enjoy that last comment.

We pulled up at the school to see Carlie, Jacob and Embry waiting next to their car. We pulled in and Quil opened my door and took my hand to help me out. Jacob and Embry's mouth dropped while Carlie gave me thumbs up. I had called her last night and told her of my plan. We started walking towards the school and I noticed Carlie glance at Jacob with a look of longing. Jacob made a move to grab her hand but he couldn't his arm dropped and he looked so frustrated. Carlie dropped back and motioned me to come to her. I walked over and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Bella, I am so confused. First Jacob shows up at my house and acts like he wants to see me and then last night when you were missing he was so sweet and caring. I offered him to come over for dinner but he refused. This morning I thought he wanted to grab my hand but he just dropped his hand." She looked so down.

"Carlie, Jake is a good guy. Just give him a week or two and then you will understand. Please give him a chance and take it real slow." Maybe I should talk to Sam and see what Sam thinks. Since Jacob imprinted he has been the old Jake again. As we were standing talking the boys were standing about six feet away from us. All of a sudden Sarah came bouncing over and threw her arms around Quil. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I walked over to Quil. Quil grabbed Sarah's arms and practically threw her off of him so she fell on the ground in her white pants. As soon as he did that I threw my arms around Quil and loudly claimed "hold me baby so you can get the skank stench off of you." By this time Sarah had come back over and proclaimed "he didn't care about my smell when he was all over me last night". The pack and Carlie started laughing. Sarah face became bright red as she yelled "what are you laughing at freaks?" She really pissed me off.

"Listen up bitch you can say whatever you want about me but when you call my friends and brother a freak then I have a big problem. You are the freak. You are having delusions. My family is so much better than yours because we choose to be family. My family are not forced to like me like yours is, my family CHOSE me." She was getting redder and redder during my rant.

"Listen to me BELLA, Quil doesn't want you and in fact he was in my bedroom ALL NIGHT LONG. He is only with you because your so called brother is making him." Was she for real? By this time the pack and Carlie were practically bouncing. Quil stepped up and put his hands around my waist and looked over my shoulder. I smiled and said sweetly.

"Dear child, that would have been very hard because Quil spent the night in my bed and I was in his arms all night long. Now if that is still unclear to you. Quil loves me and only me and he spends every minute that he can with me. Are you sure you are not delusional?" Quil looked at Sarah who had turned white at this piece of information and decided he was going to add something.

"Sarah, I intend to marry Bella one day and my family has already accepted her, in fact my grandfather already calls her his granddaughter. Do not mess with me or Bella anymore or I will go to the elders about your lies and underhanded sneaky tricks." She looked stunned before the tears started to fall. Sarah really thought that Quil wanted her. The pack and Carlie started clapping and several other students joined in. Sarah ran off and honestly I felt a little bad but not enough to take anything back.

The morning went very quickly with either Paul or Quil shadowing my every move. Even went I to the bathroom I came out to find Paul leaning against the wall. It was starting to annoy me but I didn't say anything. I figured whatever made them feel better. Carlie and I were walking down the hall in front of the pack when I heard Jacob growl. I turned around and saw the pack staring at a group of random guys. When we headed into the cafeteria the Jacob and Quil grabbed our food and paid for it. Carlie and I just stared at them we were unsure what was going on. The boys motioned for us to walk in front of them. As we passed them we heard them growling. Carlie just looked at me in surprise and I shrugged my shoulders acting like I didn't know what that noise was. After we sat down Quil sat next to me and practically climbed on top of me still growling a little. When he started shaking I leaned over and whispered in his ear "the growling is making me hot". The shaking stopped immediately.

All of a sudden Jacob, Embry, Quil and Paul jumped up from their seats and ran outside. Carlie just looked at me again and I shrugged. I guess she will find out soon enough. I really think I will talk to Sam about lifting part of the alpha command. All of a sudden Carlie was being shuffled away from me and a blonde guy was sitting between us.

"Hey sweet cheeks, how about you and me go out later?" Was he serious? Did he not see that I was taken?

"How about NO? Now please move before my boyfriend comes back." He really needs to get a clue. I looked around him at Carlie who was stifling a laugh. The blonde didn't move. He grabbed my hand with his one hand and put his other hand on my thigh gripping it tightly. Just as I was about to scream Quil came running into the cafeteria. He grabbed the guy by the shirt collar and threw him across the room onto a table filled with other student's lunches. He ran over to the blonde guy and everyone heard him yell "if you or anyone dares touch my Bella again I will destroy you and if she has a mark on her you had better run." Blonde guy actually started crying. I walked over to Quil who was vibrating and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. The vibrating immediately stopped. I whispered my love for him and only him softly in his chest knowing he would be able to hear it. The rest of the pack came in behind us and Carlie quickly filled them in on my being sexually harassed. Paul started shaking and left the building probably to phase. Jacob then filled us in that they had heard someone was messing with their cars but it turns out it was all a distraction so blonde guy could ask me out.

I turned around in Quil's arms and looked at blonde guy who was crying in earnest now. "Quil is the only one I will ever love and want to be with. Can you get it through your think head that all of you mean nothing to me besides my brother and friends? Do not talk to me again and if anyone dares call the principal I will have you charge with sexual harassment." With that I tried to walk away but Quil refused to let me out of his arms so he turned me around and picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist the whole time growling "mine" into my neck. We slowly walked out of the cafeteria with Carlie and the pack behind us to find Paul and alert Sam to what happened. It was then that I decided. I really was Quil's and tonight he doesn't have a choice I will show him how much he means to me.

AN I am going to try my first "lemon" next chapter !!Wish me luck!!


	17. Chapter 17

AN- NOT MINE

BPOV

After school Quil rode in the back with me leaving Paul with Carlie up front. Carlie had decided to go with us to our house for dinner and so she could help me with homework. What Quil and Paul do not know is that homework is a code word that means seduce Quil tonight. I had also invited Jacob and Embry over for dinner and a boys game night to keep Quil occupied and so that Jacob could at least see Carlie. When we got home Carlie and I got drinks and then went out back to sit and chat. I put my finger to my lips knowing that Paul and Quil could hear us from anywhere in the house and took out my pen and paper that I had grabbed from the counter as we walked past. We started talking about our English assignment as I wrote a note on the paper.

_Carlie_/ Bella

They can hear us. The yard has a strange thing that echoes sound.

_OK. What's up buttercup?_

I need your help and it has to be very secretive.

_With what?_

I want to seduce Quil tonight.

After I handed the paper to Carlie she put her hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh and then she quickly wrote and handed me the note back.

_Have you two been together yet?_

Not like that no.

_Are you still a virgin?_

Yes but I am pretty sure that Quil is not and I do not want to look like a fool. Are you a virgin?

_No_.

No way. Who was it?

_Just a guy. Actually I have had sex with six guys._

So you will help me?

_Sure let's go to your room._

As we got up to go inside and upstairs to my room I thought long and hard about the alpha command placed on Jacob. Carlie looked at me inquisitively. I would talk to Sam tomorrow evening. Carlie can handle Jacob and they need to be able to start working on their relationship. That is if she chose to have one. Jake and Embry had shown up while we were outside and as we walked through the living room they said hi and Paul told us they were ordering pizza. Not that I could eat with everything going on. I am so nervous. When we got upstairs Carlie and I cleaned my room up we them dug through my closet to find my box with strawberry vanilla votive candles in. We placed the candles in strategic areas. Carlie then dug through my drawers finding a dark aqua and black corset, panty and stocking set. Out of the closet came a pair of killer heels I never wore. This whole thing was done in silence as to not give up what we were doing to the guys downstairs. Carlie then motioned to shower and gave me a robe. I ran to the shower and took care to wash and shave everything, I wanted everything to be perfect. I tiptoed back to my room and Carlie proceeded to play Bella barbie but it was fun and not torture like when Alice used to do it. Just as Carlie finished my makeup and I got dressed Paul called that the pizza had come. I sent Carlie downstairs to continue our plan. She told the guys that I wasn't feeling well and wanted to lay down. I heard Quil say he wanted to come up but Carlie convinced him to just sit down and eat his pizza. The butterflies in my stomach started to swarm as I heard Carlie convince the guys to go to the beach with her for a while. Quil of course said no. He would not leave the house if I was not feeling well. Carlie really faked trying to get him to go. She is such a good actor. Then she acted upset and warned him to be quiet so I could sleep. I heard everyone but Quil leave and rushed to the window to peek out and make sure they we actually gone. I took a deep breathe for courage and using a raspy voice called to Quil pretending to not know everyone left.

"Carlie can you bring me some water." I hoped that I sounded sick enough. I heard the TV go off and Quil rushing around. I quick took off my robe and hopped in my bed covering myself up.

"Baby, I am here. Carlie and the guys went to the beach to give you some peace and quiet." OK here goes nothing. If he really loves me he will give in tonight.

"Quil, I am so warm could you take off my cover?" He started to remove my cover and I heard him gulp loudly. He pulled it off all the way and stood there gawking.

"Umm angel, what are you wearing?" Quil was getting so red and flustered.

"My new nightclothes. Why don't you like it?"

"Baby I love it but I think I need to go."

"Oh no you don't. At least not without a goodbye kiss." Quil tried to bend down and kiss me without touching me. I grabbed his head, knocking him off balance and on to the bed. The was right where I wanted him. Quil continued to kiss me while I let my hands remove his shirt and wonder over his gorgeous body. Quil stopped and looked at me.

"Baby, are you sure?"

"Quil I have never been so sure if anything in my life." Quil leaned in assaulted my lips with his. He tongue gently stroked my lower lip asking for permission to enter. Granted. As our kisses became more heated I pushed him over and straddled his waist. He broke off our kisses and started to unhook my corset. I shook my head at him and started attacking his neck with open mouth kisses working down his chest to his waistband. I unsnapped his shorts and I was never so grateful for him being a wolf. The wolves hardly ever wore underwear. Quil eyes darkened until they were almost black when I slowly pushed his shorts down his legs and off. I then crawled up his legs and tenderly seized his hard cock.

I pumped his cock a few times and then swirled my tongue around his head allowing myself to savor each and every bit of Quil. Quil was gripping the mattress as if it was a life raft. I then ran my tongue down his shaft and listened to him moan. I pumped his cock in and out of my mouth as he squirmed and moaned. His movements got more erratic and then he flipped me over. He ripped the corset off me shredding it without even touching my body. "I hope you didn't like that one. I loved it but I promise I will buy you more". I couldn't even talk all I could do is moan and whimper. Quil's tongue flicked out and licked my nipple he sucked on one while pinching and rolling the other one. "Quil please I want you in me". Quil slowly licked down my stomach until he came to my panties. He pulled my panties off and slowly kissed, licked and sucked up my legs. By this time I was quivering. "Please Quil now. I need you now." He slowly positioned his cock on my dripping wet pussy and slowly slid in. I could wait no longer as I bucked my hips and he broke through my barrier. There was pain but the pleasure overrode all other feelings. Quil slowly increased his tempo until I was panting. I felt the heat gathering in my stomach and begged Quil to go harder and faster. Quil reached down and rubbed my clit causing me to fall over the edge. He kept stroking in and out through my orgasm slowly building another one. Quils started pumping fiercly and when I came Quil fell over the edge screaming my name. Quil laid next to me spent and breathing hard. I was quivering and could not calm down. Quil gathered me in his arms. All of a sudden he sat straight up.

"Oh Shit! Bella, baby we forgot a condom." He looked so worried. Poor Quil.

"Quil, it's fine I am on the pill." He looked relieved but with a hint of sadness.I decided to get out of bed to get a shower and clean up. Quil tried to grab my hand but in his after sex relaxed mode he was too slow and missed me.

"Angel, where are you going? Please come back to bed." God Quil was gorgeous

"No way. I am going for a shower." I bent down naked in front of Quil to grab a towel out of the closet and I heard a growl. I looked back to see Quil's eyes hooded and dark with desire. I decided to have some fun.

"I have two towels if you want to join me." I winked then ran to the bathroom with Quil right behind me.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- Not mine- Since it is the holidays my updates might slow down a bit but as soon as I crank them out I will update. **

**Thank you again for all your support.**

BPOV

After a shower of tender kisses and romantic touches Quil and I moved back to the bedroom to find an upset looking Paul sitting on my bed. Paul looked from me to Quil and back again. After about three minutes of this I decided to break the silence.

"Paul, where is everyone?"

"Carlie, Jake and Embry are at Carlie's and Sam and Emily are downstairs so they can help me deal with this."

"How did you even find out about this?"

"Remember Carlie doesn't know about us yet and her and Embry went off by themselves. Jake didn't like it and snuck up on them.."

"HE DID WHAT?" Forget my dilemma. Jacob needs to learn that guys and girls can be friends without a whole romantic relationship.

"Bella, don't worry about that right now."

"Oh My Dear Brother, DONOT TELL ME WHAT TO WORRY ABOUT! I was just going to ask Sam to relax the order and now he goes and pulls this shit. He's lucky that I don't take Carlie to Jacksonville to visit my mom." Paul and Quil looked extremely upset at this.

"In fact I think I will do that. Quil, Embry, Carlie and I will go to Jacksonville for a while. He needs to settle down." Quil smiled while Paul was getting redder and redder.

"Bella you are not going to Jacksonville alone with Quil. I can't believe that you even had sex with him."

"Paul how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"14 but that is different." Paul looked miserable and I could hear Sam laughing downstairs. Quil was smirking and Paul finally looked defeated.

"Fine but please talk to Emily because apparently a wolfs sperm is different and not all birth control work with us." I paled and looked at Quil whose smile grew wide. I panicked and decided that to focus on my upcoming trip. Paul walked out and ignoring Quil I quickly threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs to talk to Sam. Sam and Emily were sitting in the living room with Paul watching Planet Earth and discussing global warming. The whole pack really cares about the environment and they have taken to try to make La Push more environmentally stable and self sufficient. I waited for a break in their discussion before talking.

"Sam, can we please talk out back for a minute?" I grabbed a sweatshirt and headed out. I knew that Quil and Paul could hear what we were going to talk about and would relay it to Emily but I didn't mind. It was the illusion of privacy that I needed so I could get Sam's honest opinions and read his facial without any other wolves around. Sam and I took our seats and Sam started to speak.

"Bella I don't know how much you know about imprinting but if you go through with this it will physically hurt Jacob."

"How bad?"

"Well his chest will hurt and at times he will not be able to breathe. It will be almost as if it is an anxiety attack. He will probably not be able to sleep or eat because he will not know if she is safe or not and it will kill him to know that she is Embry's companion."

"OK Sam I get it but what is your opinion?" Sam looked pensive. I really wanted an honest answer and wondered if he would give me one.

"Bella, I love the way that you want to help your friend but are you shoving Embry and Carlie together just to spite Jacob?"

"Whoa there Sam I am not shoving them together and in fact they had decided to just be friends a while ago. Carlie really likes Jake. I just don't like the way Jake is trying to control her already. Do you know he followed Embry and Carlie on the beach earlier and spied on them?"

"Paul told me that is how he found out about you and Quil. By the way I kept him at my house as long as I could. I know what it is like to want to be with your imprint in every way." Sam smirked and his eyes crinkled in laughter.

Sam you are wrong. It was me that sent everything up not Quil. In fact until tonight Quil would do nothing but kiss and cuddle with me. I wanted what was mine and I took it."

"Do you realize that is exactly how Carlie and Jacob feel right now but because of the command they cannot even touch?"

"Can I just scare Jake a little like go over there and suggest the trip? I really just want to knock some sense into him." Sam wiped his face and looked exasperated as he said yes but he was coming with. We slowly began the walk to Carlie's house. On the walk I talked with Sam a little about what happened with me and Quil and about my plan once we got there. We both hoped that this would be the push Jacob needed to tell Carlie about the pack and all the stuff that went with it.

When we got to the door we heard Embry and Quil arguing loudly. I wondered where Carlie was while this was going on. We walked in to see the boys at opposite ends on the room.

_Embry__**/ **_**Jacob**

"_I am telling you Jake I am not allowed to leave and I do not care how much you threaten me I am not going."_

"**Come on Embry no one will know. Just leave and let me spend some time with her."**

"_Why you can't touch her anyway?"_

"**Yes but she can touch me."**

Sam and I were still in the hallway and the boys were so preoccupied that they did not even here us come in. Sam motioned that Carlie was in the shower so I wasn't worried about her.

"_What I am supposed to go against the elders because you figured out a loophole in the alpha command."_

"**Damn it Embry if you don't go I will beat the shit out of you. I know you want her but she is mine."**

I raised my eyebrows at Sam and mouthed "Oh Yeah he's changed alright". Sam then motioned that we should walk in. I let Sam go in first. Jacob looked pained as soon as he saw us and Embry looked relieved. Sam started towards Jacob with angry stomp.

"I am so surprised at you Jacob. Do you know that Bella was going to ask for me to reverse the command but I think that maybe the command is not strong enough?" Jacob looked chagrined. Sam continued.

"With what I heard here tonight I believe that I should take Bella up on her offer." I looked at Sam and waited to see what he had come up with.

"Bella's mom offered for Bella, Quil you and Carlie to go to Jacksonville for a week or two." Jacob looked relieved hopeful and excited. I knew there had to be a but in there and Sam continued brilliantly.

"Considering what I have heard here tonight though I think it will be Carlie, Bella Quil and Embry who will go. You have showed nothing but disdain for your pack and the elders. You tried to get your pack brother in trouble by getting him to let you disobey orders and you have disrespected your imprint." I turned around when I heard a sound behind me. Oh Shit Carlie was here.

"Sam what is imprint? And why is Jacob in trouble? I went upstairs to get a quick shower before Jake takes me out. He promised it would be just me and him tonight." Carlie looked very confused and Sam looked about to burst. I heard the alpha timber as he ordered Jake to leave immediately. Jake looked hurt, angry and in pain but he had no choice but to go. Sam looked at me and Embry and nodded.

"Carlie can Bella, Embry and I talk to you a little. We have a lot to explain." We all sat down and explained the wolves to Carlie. The funny part was she believed us without proof. The imprinting was a whole other story.

"You mean to tell me that Embry told me we would just be friends because Jake has some sort of wolf claim on me?" Carlie looked at me for confirmation. I just nodded my head.

"And now I am supposed to be Jake's soul mate and just supposed to fall in love with him? How about what I want? Jake was a jerk to Bella and Quil before why should I all of a sudden just love him?" She said love him so softly. I knew that Carlie would accept Jacob I just wanted Jacob to learn to be a man and not a boy. I knew I had to tell her what had happened with Jake and why I ignored him for a while. As I told her the whole story Sam and Embry looked mesmerized as I weaved my tale. I told Carlie all about Edward and Jacob. I told her that Edward broke me by taking away my family and Jacob fixed me and provided a new family for me. I told her how Paul chose to be my brother and how Quil made the choice for me to be his girlfriend and not just his imprint. Embry and Sam smiled at that. Sam took over for a while and Carlie grabbed my hand gently just listening. When we were all finished Carlie wanted to ask a question. I nodded to her to go ahead.

"As you know I do not like fate determining who I have to love but I have to ask this anyway. Did you ever imagine what it was like to be Jacob? To have someone who you have loved practically your whole life, you watched love someone else, you watched her become a zombie, you put her back together and just when she decides to give herself over to al least try a relationship she is ripped away from you? Then on top of all that you become a giant hairy beast that no one can really know about. Think about it for a minute." We all sat there thoughtfully until Sam spoke.

"Carlie, since Jacob is your imprint what do you want us to do? Whatever you decided I will take to the elders." Sam looked guiltily as his face probably mirrors mine. There was twenty minutes of complete and total silence as we did not want to influence her decision. She finally spoke.

"I know what Jake did was wrong and I will probably not trust him for a long time but I would like you three to allow me to make my own decisions and mistakes. Sam I would like you to reverse the order. Allow Jake and I to get to know each other naturally."

"Carlie, please let me say something." Carlie nodded at me.

"Carlie I could never live with myself if something happened to you. If Jake lost control or worse killed you how do I know that you will come to us for protection and help?" I was really worried now. Jake has shown how obsessive he could be.

"Bella I know that you will worry and I do not want you to. Honestly I thought something weird was going on for a while because of how Jake would not touch me. I thought it was because of you and then Embry. Now that I know the truth I want to be able to pursue a natural relationship." She was red and looked like she was going to cry.

"What is so natural about a wolf imprinting on you and falling in love with you at first sight?" I had to ask her. Can't she see that Jake could hurt her?

"Well Bella, I guess I could ask you the same thing. You gave your virginity to a wolf that imprinted on you. A wolf you are totally and completely in love with that you left your best friend for and reduced him to stalking his would be happiness." I couldn't take anymore. I got up and ran home crying only to have Emily, Quil and Paul grab me and hug me as soon as I got in the door. I fell out of their arms to the floor in agony as my heart felt like it was going to explode. All of a sudden Quil was on the floor clutching his chest also. Carlie, Sam and Embry came running through the door. Sam grabbed me and gently picked me up and laid me on the sofa while Paul was trying to find out what was going on. I heard Paul ask Sam questions as the pain got progressively worse.

"Sam what's going on? Why are they both in pain?" I could hear Carlie and Emily crying in the background.

"Paul she had a disagreement with Carlie and I think that she is denying the imprint. Not intentionally mind you but because she feels like this whole Jacob situation is all her fault." He was right this is my entire fault. I just want the pain to go away and for things to go back to normal. I still want Jake as my best friend. If it means giving up Quil I will do it.

"Sam, Bella is trying to talk to you." Thank you Emily for noticing.

"Sam please I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I have hurt so many people. I have hurt Jacob and Carlie and because he imprinted on me Quil has lost his ability to make his own decision about his love life. PLEASE SAM help me make it right." Just then I heard the door bang open and a loud voice yell "What the fuck is going on?"

Jacob ran into the room and grabbed Quil who was still on the rug writhing in pain. He picked Quil up and started rocking him in his arms. Sam explained what was going on and Jacob started crying. He kneeled with Quil in his lap next to me.

"Bella do not do this, Quil loves you and you love him. You do not belong with me."

"Jake, I just want to stop hurting everyone. I hurt you like Edward hurt me. I just want to stop hurting." By this time the pain was so great I could barely talk. Jacob took Quil's hand and put it on mine. Jacob started talking again.

"This Bella, you and Quil are right. Just accept the imprint. You two are meant for each other. Do not worry about me. I will be alright. With or without Carlie I will be fine." Just then Carlie walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Jacob didn't even have to look to see that it was her you could see the ecstasy and relief on his face. Jacob pushed his head out a little bit and proceeded to talk.

"Let it go Bella, let it be right." I decided to let Quil in to my heart and all of a sudden the pain went away and Quil jumped up and grabbed me in his arms. Jacob stood up and turned. Carlie put her arms around him but Jacob couldn't put his arms around her because of the command. From the safety of Quil's arms I gently said "Sam please."

Sam proceeded to lift the command and Jacob threw his arms around Carlie pulling him into his chest as the tears ran down his face. Carlie looked at me happily and said "this doesn't mean I accept anything but I will see where this takes me".


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Not Mine. Thank you to all the people who have alerted and reviewed. I am very sorry that the chapters are slower and possibly shorter but I am very very busy the next two weeks. Thank you again !!

BPOV

Quil and I laid quietly in each others arms all night. We didn't talk we just enjoyed being together and connecting. We slumbered through the night waking up in short intervals to gently kiss and proclaim our love before falling back to sleep. I woke up and decided that I was tired of being hurt and the only way that I could stop from being hurt is to only allow myself to care about Quil, Paul and Charlie. They were safe. I knew that none of them would ever hurt me so I was safe around them. I took care of my morning routine quickly and hurried down the stairs to see Paul and Quil sitting at the table. I kissed Paul on the cheek and went over and kissed Quil good morning. Paul stood up and put his dish in the sink turning and standing with his arms over his chest.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about what happened last night." I could tell Paul was in his beta mode and not my big brother right now.

"Bella, what happened last night can not happen again. When you try to break an imprint it disrupts the whole pack." I can feel myself getting redder and hotter. I was definitly getting pissed off by one of the three people I had chosen to let in my life.

"So let me get this straight, the pack is more important than I am. Do you know what Paul? No forget it. Whatever. I will have my shit back at Charlies by tonight." I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door. I started walking to school with tears running down my face. Five minutes into my walk I heard a car pull up behind me. I never slowed or even turned around. I knew that it was Quil and Paul making sure I made it to school OK. I walked up to the picnic tables outside the school and saw Embry, Jacob and Carlie. Carlie was sitting on Jacob's lap with her arms around his neck. I walked past them. They had not made it on my list and if I let Carlie in and Jacob hurts her it will hurt me as well. He is capable of anything. I wentto my locker and stowed the stuff I didn't need for the morning and slowly trudged to class. Jacob was waiting outside the room.

"What the fuck is your problem? You made my imprint cry. I am warning you Bella. Do not get me upset. You will not like me if I get upset." Jake was shaking and yelling. At this point I no longer cared if he hurt me or not.

"Her crying is not my fault or my problem. Get the fuck out of my face and leave me alone. I am dead to you. I am dead to Carlie. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jake started shaking more and I walked past him and into the classroom. Quil came in and sat besides me. He grabbed my hand and I let him hold it. He was on my list, He would not hurt me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong with Jake?" I leaned into him relishing the comfort of his warmth.

"Apparently Carlie crying is all my fault but I will not be hurt again. I was letting in three people, you, Paul and Charlie. After this morning it will be two as soon as I move my stuff out of Paul's. I will not stand around and be involved with violent person just waiting for my friend to be physically or emotionally hurt so I have eliminated the risk. I will no longer talk to Jacob or Carlie." Quil looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I think that he could tell I had reached my breaking point and that I could no longer stand what was going on around me.

"Baby, you can't be like that. You just have to let people make their own decisions. If Carlie makes that decision than there is nothing you can do about it and Paul is upset about everything. Please give him a chance to explain." Quil looked me in the eyes and I could see his frustration.

"Quil, it's ok. I think I do better alone and if you don't want to be with me I understand. I just can't handle the drama anymore." I went to stand up and sit somewhere else but Quil would not let go of my hand.

"What? Bella NO that is not what I meant. I know that you are pure of heart and soul. You love and forgive everyone around you. You make people better. You make me better." By this time Quil had tears sitting in his eyes just waiting patiently to escape and run down his cheeks. Quil reached over and kissed me. The kiss was filled with more love than I could ever imagine. I knew that I would die without Quil in my life.

"Listen my WILF, I just need to be me for a while without worrying about Jacob wanting to attack me because I made his imprint cry. I will go to meetings with you but I will not hang out with them anymore. I will hang out with Sam and Emily though." Quil looked at me questioningly. I guess he missed the whole scene outside the classroom.

"What if they show up? I mean Jacob and Carlie." I knew what he was asking.

"That's easy. I will leave. I will not put Emily in the position. I hope Sam won't either. Jacob could blow and hurt Emily and the baby." Quil looked uneasy.

"You really think Jacob will hurt someone don't you?"

"Without a doubt Quil. Without a doubt."

Quil and I had a pretty easy morning after our first class. We didn't talk about the same subjects we discussed first class though. Paul tried to talk to me several times but I just shut him down. It was almost lunch when I told Quil I was not eating lunch with everyone and that I would sit by myself. He was not happy about that and said that he would sit with me. I told him not to worry he could still sit with his friends, I would be fine on my own. He did not want to hear it and insisted that we sit together. We entered the cafeteria where Quil piled food high on his tray while I grabbed a small salad and a water. The pack just watched us as we walked past their table and chose to sit on the opposite side of the cafeteria. I saw Carlie run out of the café with her hands over her face. I know that I am being a bitch in some peoples eyes but I am just protecting myself. Jacob stood up and stomped over to our table shaking. He would not look at me but instead chose to take his anger out on Quil.

"What the hell? Are you so pussy whipped you can't sit with us now? You have to do what she says." The way he sneered my name I could hear the anger vibrating. I stood up and looked at Jacob.

"No Jacob he is not pussy whipped in fact he is more of a man than you will ever be. Remember this. He didn't try to rape me. I went willingly to Quil. Quil makes me happy. Maybe if you could make your imprint, as you call her, happy you wouldn't have to pick on me and Quil." Quil just smirked. All of a sudden I felt a crack and flew backwards. Embry grabbed Jacob and Paul grabbed Quil and threw them out the door. Paul then ran over to me and picked me up as Carlie ran over to me. I looked at her and said "I told you" before all went black.

I woke up to Paul on one side of me and Quil on the other. I was in my bed and it was dark. I turned to Quil.

"How long was I out?" Quil looked at me with such relief.

"For about seven hours. I was so worried." I looked at his tear filled eyes.

"I told you Quil you are one of my three. I will never leave you." I tried to pull my hand from Paul's but he would not let me. I turned to look at him feeling pain shoot through my head. Paul winced as he noticed my pain.

"Bella, please understand that this morning was not about the pack but about you and Quil. You were in so much pain last night and I could not help you. It scared me Bella. I can't lose you. Who is going to take care of my kids when my wife and I need a night away? They will need their Aunt B." I smiled at Paul.

"You are so silly Paul. You don't even have a girlfriend let alone a wife. Believe they will not need an Aunt Bella not when they have an Aunt Emily and Aunt Carlie." Paul looked at me sadly.

"Bells, don't you get it? I need you. You have allowed me to care again. You have given me someone to be responsible for. You have given me a family. I will be forever grateful. We will fight but don't ever run from me. We will always work it out." Paul looked tired and in pain. I felt bad.

"Paul, I was angry and honestly I still am. In the past month I have lost my best friend, almost been raped, and gained a mate/boyfriend/lover and a brother. I have gained a new best friend and then lost her to a mythical legend. I have also moved houses and changed schools. Do you think that maybe just maybe I can't handle one more thing?" Paul and Quil looked at each other. They both looked at me. They looked at each other again and Quil nodded at Paul.

"Bella I have to tell you something and you have to understand that this is not your fault at all." I nodded at Paul. "Jacob has been sent to live with another tribe for a week or so. After his display towards you and Quil today Sam and the elders decided that he needed to distance himself from you. Carlie is downstairs and she would like to talk to you." I looked at Paul and Quil. They were waiting for me to say something and I did not know what to say at this point. Quil asked me if I wanted Carlie to come up.

"Quil if she comes up I want you to stay. I have a feeling that this is not going to end well." Paul went to call Carlie and Quil moved me up and sat me against the headboard with his sitting right next to me holding my hand. Carlie walked into my room. Her eyes were read and puffy as if she had been crying. She sat on the foot of my bed and looked at Quil.

"Quil can you please us for a minute?" I gripped Quil's hand harder. I did not want him to leave.

"No Carlie I am not leaving Bella again. Hell I can't even protect her when I am right next to her." Quil gripped my hand and stayed.

"Ok then. Bella I want to apologize to you. I was told by Jacob to take everything you said with a grain of salt. He made it sound without saying anything bad about you that you lied or at least exaggerated. I was walking back into the café when I saw him backhand you it was them I realized I could never be with him. When he hit you it was as if I no longer felt a connection to him. As if when he hit you he let go of me. Sam went to the elders with me and they think that Jacob broke the imprint when he attacked you. Jacob showed that he was not ready to imprint." I looked at her with awe. I couldn't believe it. Quil then explained it further.

"So Baby here is the best part. Sam was walking her out of the hall and Embry came running up and imprinted on Carlie. They went right back inside and reconvened the elders. The consensus is that Jacob was never meant to imprint on Carlie and in fact she has been Embry's this whole time. With Jacob and Embry having to be so close due to Jacob's punishment I guess strings got a little crossed." I looked at Quil and then at Carlie. I jumped up and tackled her giving her a big hug. I backed into Quil who pulled me into his lap.

"I am so happy for you Carlie. You and Embry will be so happy together." I lay back against Quil and slowly drifted off to good dreams of a day when I would be dressed in white, swollen with child and making all my dreams come true.


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

During the next week Embry, Carlie and me spent a lot of time together. Carlie and I seem to be getting our friendship back on track. Once she saw what Jacob was capable of she had no choice but to believe what I had said. Quil on the other hand seemed distant and depressed. He also went home each and every night while I cried myself to sleep. Paul tried to help by talking to him but Quil just ignored the situation. I stopped eating and sleeping. Paul continually tried to bribe me with my favorite foods. Nothing worked. Paul finally went to Sam in desperation. I had lost about ten pounds on my already petite frame, my eyes were framed with dark circles and my chest hurt to even breathe. Sam was not sure what was going on with Quil but he was going to patrol with him and see what he could discover. I went to bed but not before locking both my window and my door. If Quil wanted to see me he could do so on my time. I had decided that I was not going to suffer any longer. Just as I laid down my chest hurt so bad I cried out. Paul tried to come in my room only finding the door locked.

"Leave me alone. Please Paul just let me gather my thoughts by myself." I heard Paul's back slide down the door.

"Bella, please let me help you. I don't know what is going on but I can't help you if I can't see you." Paul sounded so sad.

"Paul, I am not letting anyone in at this point. It is just easier to not get hurt." I heard Paul and I immediately ran to the door, unlocked it and crawled into Paul's arms. We were both on the floor in the hallway crying. Paul just hugged me tight while I cuddled into his chest. This was my brother and he was hurting.

"Bella I want to protect you. You are my sister and I can't stand to see you hurting. Quil will come around. I don't know what is going on in his head but he will come around." Paul looked so convinced that I started to believe him.

"I am scared Paul. I am so scared. I love Quil so much. What if he leaves me like everyone else? Paul please don't leave me. Please Paul don't leave me." Paul held me even tighter and started rocking me.

"Bella, you are my sister and I will never leave you. I have an idea. Why don't you and I dissappear for a few days? We can go to Seattle and shop, eat and just take a few days to be ourselves. We will be Paul and Bella, brither and sister, non of this other wolfy mythological stuff."

"OK Paul, let's pack and I will call Charlie. We leave at first light." I jumped up and ran into my room only to run out again and ask Paul, "What kind of clothes will I need?". Paul smiled, "Umm Bella clothes". I laughed and ran back into the room only to run right back out again. "Oh are you going to tell Sam." Paul laughed, "How about we leave a note in the mail box?" "Good thought bro, now stop jabbing and lets pack." Paul just laughed at my antics. I packed my bag and took it down and set it by the door. By this time it was one in the morning so I decided to curl up on the sofa. I was shaken awake by a smiling Paul. "OK sunshine, let's get the car on the road." I ran upstairs and finished my morning routine in record time. I heard a noise outside and looked out the window to see Paul putting our luggage in the trunk. I ran down the steps grabbing my coat and purse making it to the car in record time and without falling. Paul jumped in the drivers side while I rode shotgun and after a quick stop to drop the letter in the mailbox at Sam's we were on our way.

Q POV

I can't take it. I can't be away from her. I love her so much. What if she isn't meant to be with me? What if the strings got crossed like they did with Carlie and Jacob? I couldn't stand it if I lost her. I am trying to distance myself from my Bella to see what happens. I hope that her love for me is strong enough to hold her through this. I went to her house last night and she was sleeping so peacefully on the sofa that I didn't have the heart to wake her up. She smiled and murmured Paul's name. I hope that Paul does not kill me. She looked so small and frail. I just wanted to pick her up and hold her close but what if she wasn't mine? What if she was someone elses? I started to cry softly into my hands before I left so I didn't wake her or Paul up. I would talk to her first thing in the morning. I went home and tossed for the rest of the night. I got up early and ran to Paul's. I noticed that Paul's car was gone. I went up and walked to the door only for it to be locked. I started to panic. Paul NEVER locks his door. I ran around to the back. That door was locked too. I threw a couple of pebbles at Bella's window. No one responded. I started running in a panic to Sam's. I burst through the door and startled Emily.

"Where's Sam?" Emily looked frozen in fear. I was shaking so bad. I was not going to phase. I was shaking because I was scared. Sam came barrelling down the stairs.

"Quil what's wrong?" I stammered trying to answer Sam.

"Paul, B B Bella missing, house locked. Can't find them. Scared so scared." My legs gave out and I fell to the floor.

"Quil they are not missing. I found a letter in the mailbox. Bella is having a rough time because of how you are treating her so Paul took her to Seattle for a few days to get away and have some brother sister time." I have chased Bella away. All because I was confused and selfish.

"Sam what am I going to do? What if she is not mine? What if the wires got crossed like they did with Jacob?" Sam helped me up and over to the sofa.

"Is that what this is about? Quil I have my own theories on what happened with Jacob and it isn't wires getting crossed. I think that Jacob broke the imprint himself when he decided to hurt Bella. I think that the fates decided that Carlie belonged in our pack but that Jacob didn't deserve her. Now what are you going to do about this mess you've created?" I thought about what Sam said. Bella is mine as I am hers. I was so stupid.

"First of all I will call her cell phone. I have no clue why I didn't call her before I came here." I pulled out my cell which was flashing red. Damn, I was so tired last night I forgot to plug it in. Sam noticed my problem and pulled his cell out and tossed it to me and then he and Emily went in the kitchen leaving me with at least an image of privacy. I dialed Bella's number. My heart started racing as I listened to the ring. When she answered I didn't know what to say. She started talking.

"Hey Sam what's up? How's the Mama Wolf?" She sounded so happy and excited. I froze. I didn't know what to say. I heard her calling Sam.

"Sam, Sam are you there? Is there a problem? Do we need to come home?" I finally unfroze and found my voice.

"Bella, it's me. It's Quil." She got silent on her end. I was so afraid I started to shake and tears were running down my cheeks.

"Quil, what's wrong? Why are you using Sam's phone? Did something happen?" She was getting upset. I heard her tell Paul to turn around that something was wrong.

"No, No baby, you go ahead and spend time with your brother. I just needed to know that you were OK. I needed to hear your voice and to tell you that I love you. Bella, baby I am so sorry for this past week. I was confused and scared and I pushed you away. Please forgive me." She fell silent once again.

"Quil. Why were you confused and scared?" Bella's voice sounded frail.

"Bella I was scared that our wires were crossed and that you would not love me forever. " I started sobbing then.

"Quil, I can't believe you. Why didn't you come to me if you were feeling like this? Jeez I am supposed to be with you forever. We are in a committed relationship. How are we supposed to be together if you are afraid to communicate with me?" Oh she was angry now.

"Do you understand what you put me through this week? I lost ten pounds and up until last night I hadn't slept in a week. All of this because of Jacob. I hate him. He has caused enough pain in my life. No more. Do you understand me Quil? NO MORE!" Wow she really was pissed.

"Baby, I am so sorry. Please forgive me and come back to me."

"No Quil, I am not coming back…" I couldn't hear another word my heart hurt so badly. It felt like someone stuck their hand into my chest and was pulling my heart out. I heard Bella frantically calling me over the phone.

"Quil, Quil answer me. Quil are you OK? Quil please listen I am not coming back until Sunday night. Paul and I have plans in Seattle and I am not changing them now." The pain started to lessen. I could breathe again.

"Baby you scared me. I thought I lost you forever." If she left me I couldn't survive. U was nothing without her. I heard Paul mumble in the background.

"Quil, Paul said he will phase so you can talk to him tonight OK? Quil I will be back. I am just spending time with my brother." She sounded so much better. I could go three days without her.

"Bella baby I love you so much. Please say you forgive the way I have been acting." I crossed my fingers and waited.

"Of Course I forgive you Quil and I love you too. Forever. I will call you later." I blew her a kiss and slowly closed the phone. Finally breathing with only a dull pain. I had three days to fill and nothing to fill it with because my only reason for living was in Seattle.


	21. Chapter 21

AN Not mine- Thank you everyone for all your reviews and alerts. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE !!

BPOV

I hung up my phone and I felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I turned to Paul and smiled. He glanced at me and smirked.

"Ok bro, what are our plans for the weekend?" Paul smiled wider and started to chuckle.

"Well sis, I was thinking shopping, sightseeing and a club." I was surprised.

"Ok, I get the shopping because I have seen how small your wardrobe is and the sightseeing is cool. I want to see the fish market. I am worried about the club though. How will I get in?" Paul laughed even louder.

"Bella, you will get in with no problem." We pulled up in front of a beautiful house and stopped.

"Where are we?"

"I reserved a bed and breakfast for us. It is much nicer and cozier than a hotel. Plus the people that own the place are friends of mine." Just then the front door opened and a beautiful woman ran out and threw herself at Paul. I watched as she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him full on the lips. I was actually getting angry, not jealous but angry that he used me as an excuse to see a woman. I could be home with Quil. I waited for a few minutes before Paul realized that I was even there.

"Uh Bella this is Nessa." Paul gestured towards the woman who had disentangled herself from my brother. "And Nessa this is Bella." She looked at me with a vicious smile. I extended my hand and she just looked at it before turning away. Paul looked stunned. I was clueless as to why someone I had never met would act like this so I smiled and said sweetly, "Paul can we please stay somewhere else? I do not like rude people." Paul's mouth dropped open and he looked between us. Nessa looked at Paul and started to shriek. "Shut up you little whore. You do not know what rude is. How dare you come here with him? He is mine." Nessa then turned towards Paul "and you how dare you bring another woman here? You are mine do you hear me?" She turned and drew her hand back to slap me when Paul grabbed her arm. He was starting to shake and he looked livid. I was afraid not for me but for Nessa. Paul's eyes were dark and menacing as her sneered at her.

"Nessa, she is my sister and anything you and I may have had is over." Nessa's arm dropped when Paul let go. She turned towards Paul who walked around her and grabbed me in a hug. "C'mon Bella we will go someplace else." He turned and looked at Nessa who was starting to cry. "Do not call me. Do not attempt to contact me at all. Anything we could have had you ruined when you were going to attack my sister." I got into the car and looked sadly at Paul when he jumped in the driver side.

"I'm sorry Paul. What did I do for her to act like that?" Paul looked at me and smiled.

"That's easy. She saw you as competition." I looked at Paul who looked back and chuckled. "You don't see yourself very clearly. Bella you are beautiful and you have such a beautiful soul that women see you as a threat whether you are or not. Quil is a very lucky man and I only hope to find someone as pure and untainted as you are for my imprint and mate." I looked at Paul with tears running down my face. I climbed over the seat and threw my arms around Paul's neck.

"You are the best big brother ever. Now let's go party." Paul pushed the as pedal down and we sped our way to town stopping at a small motel right on the water. The vacancy sign was lit so we made our way inside. Paul rented us a room while I grabbed our bags out of the car. Our room was small with two double beds but the view was incredible. We decided to shop first and then to dinner and a club while holding off sightseeing for tomorrow. We got to the department store and went right to the men's section for Paul. He grabbed lots of jeans and t shirts for everyday wear and then basketball shorts for wolf wear. He explained to me that the shorts were lighter than cutoff jeans and easier to carry around when you went wolf. We walked right past the men's undergarments section to which I looked at Paul and he shrugged and said "What's the point?" We headed into the woman's section where I picked up a few pairs of jeans and some cute shirts. When I headed into the undergarments section Paul looked mortified and said he needed new shoes and left. I laughed to myself as I picked up some cute sets for myself, well, mainly for Quil. I then texted Paul to meet me in the dress section as I headed to look for an outfit for clubbing. I was trying on a dress when Paul finally showed up with three bags of shoes. I walked out of the dressing room and Paul just pointed me right back in.

"You are not wearing that to any club." I chuckled and went into the dressing room.

"You know Paul I am old enough to pick my own clothes." I peeked out at Paul who was running his hands through his hair and mumbling. I finally picked a short flashy dress and some short heels. I did not let Paul see the dress extracting a promise that he could not argue with what I was wearing. We headed back to the room to get ready for dinner. I showered first so I could do my hair and makeup at the vanity separate from the bathroom while Paul showered. When I Paul went in I quickly threw on the dress and them a cape on top so he could not see it and start an argument. I finished my hair and makeup and off we went.

When we got to the restaurant I kept my cape on as it was a bit chilly and I was glad. I know that I was asking for trouble from Paul with the dress but I loved it. We finished dinner and headed off to the club that Paul liked. We got in with ease as Paul knew the bouncer. We found a table close to the dance floor and I finally took off my wrap. Paul's eyes dropped to my exposed cleavage and he shook his head and ran his hand down his face mumbling, "Quil is going to kill me." I ordered a few shots and started throwing them back as soon as they arrived. Paul had ordered a beer and he was growling lowly. I was feeling no pain at all. I was trying to get Paul's attention to see if he wanted to dance with me.

"Paul. Oh Pauly, Pauly Pauly Pauly." I wondered what was wrong. Paul finally turned and looked at me. He started to laugh.

"What is so funny Pauly? Oh my, you keep staring at the bar did you imprint?" His whole face lit up with a smile.

"Oh Bella, your cheeks are so red and your eyes are sparkling. You look smashed." Paul was right. I was smashed. I forgot about the questions I asked him and stood up swaying slightly and grabbed Paul's hand.

"C'mon Pauly lets shake our tushies." I led Paul to the dance floor where everyone was grinding away and started dancing. Paul kept dancing closer and closer and he was growling under his breathe. I hooked my arms around his neck and brought his head down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Pauly, what's wrong?" He looked angry.

"Bella, can we leave?"

"We just got here and I want to dance. Why do we need to leave?" Paul kept looking towards the bar.

"There are three men at the bar who are saying things that they should not be and it is all about you." Paul was starting to shake so I grabbed our stuff and led him outside. Paul wanted to go back to the hotel so he could find a place to phase so he could communicate with Quil and check in with Sam. He left and I stripped showered and hopped into bed. I wanted to call Quil but waited until Paul came back. Paul no sooner walked in the room when my cell phone rang. Paul motioned that he was going to shower and left me alone. I looke down and saw Quil's number causing my heart began to beat faster. I picked up the phone and my breath hitched as I heard Quil's voice.

"Baby what are you wearing?" OK that was a weird conversation starter.

"Umm pajamas." Quil was silent on the other end.

"OK so what were you wearing earlier at the club?" So that was where the conversation was going.

"A dress I bought when I was shopping with Paul." I said shyly.

"Bella, baby, do you know how hot you looked and how jealous I am right now? Promise me something."

"Before I promise you anything tell me how do you know what I look like? Were you stalking me?"

"No baby, pack mind. Paul ran through what happened at the club. He is so upset because he thinks he ruined your night my little lush." I had to talk to Paul and let him know that it was ok that we left the club. He was just protecting me.

"So what are you doing at home all by yourself?"

"I have nothing planned Bells. Just sit around and miss you I guess." He sounded so sweet. We talked for a bit more. I missed his so much this past week and now to hear him and be OK with our relationship I was just to far away from him. I wanted his arms around me, holding me and keeping me safe. As much as I love my brother I missed Quil so much.

I finally hung up after fifteen minutes of I miss yous and I love yous between myself and Quil. Paul came out of the bathroom in a pair of basketball shorts and climbed into bed after kissing me on the forehead.

"Early start in the morning so let's get some sleep." Paul looked tired.

"Paul you do know that I understand that you were just protecting me. I am not upset. I had so much fun today. You are the best big brother I ever had." Paul started laughing. He leaned up his elbows and looked at me.

"Bella, I am the only big brother you ever had and you are the only little sister I ever had or want. I will make some mistakes with this and I am sure that you will too. I mean think about it we decided to be a family and then we have the whole mytholigical creatures are actually real thing going on. Face it we are probably the craziest family out there." Paul looked so cute trying to explain himself. I really hoped he found a good person to be with.

"Paul you are going to be the best uncle to my kids. I can't wait to see you and Quil running around our backyard chasing all my little black haired toddlers." I looked over at Paul who mouth dropped in astonishment.

"Bella, Please tell me you are not pregnant?" I started laughing at the look on his face. I almost fell out of bed.

"No Paul but I can actually think about the future now. I know whatever happens Quil and I will be together and fate has brought us to this place." Paul looked relieved. While I kept laughing.

"Remember sis I have rights as the uncle to help name your children." He gave me a smirk and I stopped laughing immediately.

"Well you are not naming them Wolfgang or anything like that. I am thinking for a boy Quil the third amd then I will call him little Q and for a girl Nessa." Before I could even get the whole name out Paul had jumped on me and started tickling me.

"No I don't think so you little witch.' He continued to tickle me until I cried uncle.

"OK uncle you can pick the girls name but I get veto rights." Paul jumped back to his own bed and laid their looking at me.

"Do you think Quil will be ok with this?" Paul looked so young and carefree at the moment but with a slight hesitation to his smile.

"Oh Paul, he gets the fun of making them and then I have to push them out so he doesn't get a choice. Besides don't you guys have to keep your imprint happy?" Paul started laughing.

"Oh you really are a little witch. Quil certainly has his hands full with you." With that he turned out the light and I laid there still feeling warm and a bit hazy from the alcohol going over how lucky I am.

The next day was filled with flying fish and a trip to the space needle until we both decided to cut our trip short and head home to surprise Quil and everyone else. When we pulled up outside Sam's no one was around so we left the car and decided to walk down to the beach. Paul hooked my arm into his and we strolled along quietly enjoying the warm moist air. When we hit the beach we discovered where everyone was. Apparently they decided to have a bonfire while we were gone. Paul and I walked up slowly. I was paying attention to where I was walking and not what was going on by the bonfire. All of a sudden Paul started shaking. I looked at Paul and followed his gaze to where Quil sat on the sand. Quil was sitting with his legs spread and a girl in between them. Paul started pulling me away and nodded towards the water. Just then Quil looked up, noticed us and started to get up. I just shook my head and turned and walked away. Paul was still shaking. I turned him to me and hugged him.

"Bella, I imprinted." I smiled at Paul.

"You might not like your sister-in-law." I looked at Paul quizzically.

"It was the girl sitting with Quil." I just hugged Paul tighter. I looked up at Paul and tried to smile.

"I hope she makes you happy Paul. Do you want me to move out? I can move back to Charlie's. I mean maybe I should anyway. This thing between Quil and I does not seem to be working out so well." By this time I was crying. Paul gently grabbed my chin and tilted my face up so he could see my eyes.

"Bella, you are never leaving our house. In all this big mess you are the one keeping me grounded. You are the one stable person in my life. YOU are my family no matter what happens with Quil or my imprint." Paul started to tear as Quil walked up. Paul pulled me into him and hugged me tight. Quil looked at us both crying.

"Bella, baby why are you crying? What's going on?" Quil looked honestly puzzled as though he had no clue what I witnessed. Paul didn't even let me speak.

"Quil why don't you ask the girl that was sitting between your legs? We came back here because Bella wanted to surprise you and we find out not only is there an impromptu bonfire but you are all over someone who is not Bella. Then to top it all off I imprinted on the girl and because the two of you hurt Bella I can't stand her." Quil just looked between me and Paul trying to decided what to do. Paul started shaking harder.

"Bella, move away from Paul." I just held onto Paul tighter.

"Bella baby please move away from Paul and I will explain." I held on to Paul but turned my head to look at Quil.

"I will not move away from my brother. He is not hurting me but you are." Quil started shaking.

"Bella please Denny is just an old friend. I was just keeping her warm." Quil looked ashamed.

"What would you say if I decided to warm up by sitting in between some guys legs?" Quil started shaking harder and looked about to burst.

"I'd kill him. No one should touch you like that but me."

"So it's ok for you to do it but not me." By this time I had let go of Paul and turned to face Quil.

"Quil having someone between your legs whether she is an old friend or not is not OK. If she wants to get warm let her find her own man or use a blanket. Is this going to happen everytime I go away?" All of a sudden Quil turned and ran followed by Paul. I heard the clothes rip and I knew that they phased. I walked back to the fire and took a seat next to Emily not saying anything to anyone. After Old Quil was done telling the legends he cam up and gave me a hug and a smile.

"Do not worry granddaughter my Quil is a good boy and he loves you." I smiled hesitantly.

"I know grandfather. I know." I turned and sat back down only to notice that someone came and sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Denny. I am an old friend of Quil's." I looked at her and decided I could not be rude so I introduced myself.

"I'm Bella."

"I know. You are all Quil talks about. Are you OK?" What do I say? No and it's your fault. I went the congenial route because if she is Paul's imprint she will be at our house a lot.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked and upset that my surprise for Quil didn't go quite as planned." She looked at me knowingly.

"You know he was really just trying to stop me from shivering."

"Whatever." Was she that oblivious? She decided to try again.

"So you live with your brother Paul? Is that the cute one you walked up with?"

"Yes, that was Paul."

"Where did he and Quil run off to?" I guess she didn't know the reality of the legends.

"They needed to talk. They will be back." All of a sudden I was turned around and lifted up by an exhuberant Quil. I looked at Quil trying to figure out what was going on.

"Baby do you mean it?" I was really confused now. Did he not know that I was mad at him?

"Mean what?" Maybe if I knew what he was talking about I could figure out what was going on.

"Little Q and are you really going to let Paul name our little girl?" My damn brother must have shown him our conversation from the other night. I could not stay mad at Quil.

"Yes Quil I meant it. What is the big deal?" Quil almost dropped me.

"Baby the big deal is that you recognize that we will be together forever. You finally believe it." Quil looked so happy. Maybe imprinting works not only for the wolf but for the imprintee. I would do anything to make and keep Quil happy. I tapped Quil so he would put me down and went over and grabbed her hand. I dragged her over across the sand towards Paul.

"Paul this is Denny and she is going to be one of my best friends." Paul looked dumbstruck and Denny was so happy but acted shy. He asked her if she would walk with him as he nodded at me. They walked down the beach. I turned to Quil and he said he knew that Paul had imprinted and that he was going to tell her. I turned to walk home and Quil came up and grabbed my hand walking besides me as he always will.


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

It has been five years since that night on the beach and Quil and I are so happy. We were married as soon as we graduated and Quil built us a house right next to Paul. Paul and Denny are so happy. They are not married yet but they will be. Embry and Carlie also took the plunge a year after we did. Paul named our little girl. Katie Grace was born exactly one month after Embry and Carlie's son EJ. We think they imprinted on each other already due to the fact that if they are seperated for more than a few hours they cry and whine. As for Jacob he lost all his wolf privileges. He lives with Billy and Charlie who decided to move to the res to help out Billy while Jake was gone. Jake comes over every now and then but he doesn't say much. Carlie and I won't let him around our kids alone so he seems to just stay away which is alright with us. Sam and Emily have three rough and ready boys. They are a handful and a joy. We often have wolf baby barbecues as we want the little ones to grow up as close as can be. I am happy with my life and I get happier every single day. Tonight we are having a bonfire and Denny Emily Carlie and I have two big announcements, our daycare permit went through so we can open and it is just in time as we will have three more little bundles to watch in approximately seven months. I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them we are due exactly on week apart each with Carlie being first. Paul and Denny will be making an announcement as well. They are finally getting married. Like I said life on the res is good and we are happy!!


End file.
